A Writer's Trail
by FuelDH206
Summary: If it wasn't Castle in the car, then where is he? This is my entry for the 2014 Ficathon - mini version
1. Chapter 1

**No ownership, just a love of the characters.**

* * *

She fights against the strong arms that are preventing her from running straight into the flames of the burning car. Barely registering the words Javi is trying to feed her she continues to force her body to move.

Javi pleads with her, "Kate, no. Listen. You need to stay here. Let them put the fire out, check the car."

"Oh God, Javi, No. No, this can't be happening." Kate's anguish wails ring out. "Help him. They have to help him."

"Don't worry Kate, they're helping him," Javi soothed.

It feels like hours go by while they watch the fire units put out the flames, dousing the entire car in foam and water. In reality it couldn't have been more than 3 minutes. In those 3 minutes, Kate was vaguely aware of Martha, Alexis and Lanie's arrival. The shocked huddle of Castle's closest people mutely stood watching the scene unfold before them.

Kate's knees give out the moment a body is unloaded to the ground and covered in a sheet. Her brain refusing to acknowledge the image before her, she sinks to the ground shaking uncontrollably.

She hears voices, muffled words all around her that she can't quite make out. "Deceased." "Male." "Autopsy." They float around her not making any sense, refusing to be acknowledged.

Suddenly she is able to focus on her father's voice as it cuts through her grief. Grateful to hear his soft, commanding tone as he demands answers from the fire, medical and police units on scene, she strains to listen. While she can't hear the entirety of their conversations, she pieces together enough to know they think Castle burned in his Mercedes.

Slowly rising up off the ground and back up to unsteady feet, she shrugs off Javi's assistance and makes her way towards her father. Once by her father's side, she notices that Lanie has also joined the group and is in a hushed discussion with the resident M.E.

Spying Kate, Lanie wraps up her talk and quickly intercepts her, guiding her away from the group and the figure draped in cloth on the ground.

Pulling Kate in close, Lanie begins, "Kate, sweetheart, I need you to prepare yourself. The body recovered from the vehicle was a male matching the height, structure and weight of Castle. I'm so sorry Kate, I'm so sorry but it looks like Cas…Rick perished in the fire."

Pulling out of Lanie's embrace, Kate looks straight into her eyes and with conviction in her voice she states, "It's not him Lanie, it's not Rick. I know it, I feel it."

"Honey," Lanie starts," I know you don't want to believe this is happening."

"No Lanie," Kate butts in, "Listen to me. If it were Rick in that car, my body would know, would feel it viscerally but it doesn't. It's not him."

As Lanie is about to speak again they are joined by Javi and Ryan, thus interrupting their argument.

Moving next to Kate, Javi says, "Beckett, this wasn't an accident. There are skid marks on the road, two sets. Only, one of them goes down the ravine and the other continues in a straight path for another 30 feet and then nothing.

"Javi, please show me the tracks, I have to see them for myself," Kate pleads.

Chancing a quick glance at Lanie first, Javi nods before speaking, "Okay, chica, but you're in your wedding dress still and…and I think Martha and Alexis need you. Once you change and take some time to talk with his family, we'll walk the scene together. "

Realizing that what Javi said is true, she agrees to head back to the house with Lanie to change and update Martha and Alexis.

As they slide into the Rolls Royce, the car they were supposed to have left in as husband and wife, Kate turns to Lanie and begs, "Lanie, I need you to oversee the autopsy on the body that was found. Make sure nothing is overlooked and that a blood sample is ran for DNA comparison."

"I will Honey, you don't even have to ask, " Lanie quickly answers.

Once back at the house she is immediately confronted by a hysterical Alexis, "Kate, Oh God, Kate, was it him? Is my dad dead? Please tell me my dad is not dead," the young read head sobs.

Not wanting to traumatize Alexis further she immediately decides to be honest with her almost step-daughter. "Alexis honey, listen to me," Kate begins. "You were there, you saw that there was a body in the car, but we can't be positive it was your dad until an autopsy can be performed. Lanie is going to make sure everything is done right, but right now we have to remain positive and believe that he was not in the car."

Attempting to stifle her sobs, Alexis gives a shuttering hiccup and nods at Kate, "I…I can do that Kate. I can be positive because I just know there is an explanation and that my dad was NOT in that car. I feel it in my heart that dad is still alive."

Hugging Alexis tight, Kate whispers in her ear, "I know he's alive too Alexis and I'm going to do everything I can to figure out what happened."

Releasing Alexis, Kate looks around for Martha but doesn't see her. Assuming she must have gone upstairs, Kate heads that direction. At the bottom of the staircase she is met by a young physician who informs her that Martha had to be sedated and is resting comfortably.

Moving as quickly as the dress allows, Kate runs up the stairs to Martha's room. The older woman looks like she as aged a decade in the last hour and grief is evident even in her sleep. Slipping quietly into the room, Kate moves towards the bed, perching on the side.

With a trembling hand Kate strokes a few strands of red hair out of Martha's face. She watches as the older woman's chest rises and falls with each breath. Leaning closer, Kate places a kiss on Martha's forehead and softly whispers, "We'll get through this Martha, together. I promise."

Rising from the bed and quietly exiting the guest room, Kate finally heads to the master bedroom to change so she can meet up with Ryan and Esposito.

Lanie is already inside the room waiting to help her out of the dress.

Turning Kate around, Lanie begins to unbutton the delicate pearl knobs of the beautiful dress.

"Kate, are you sure you want to do this," Lanie asks, "Maybe we should wait for the autopsy results or…," Lane trails off.

Twisting and turning as she grapples with the endless material, Kate starts, "Lanie, I have to do this now. I have to figure out what happened and how to help him. I have to know where he is. I can't do that until I get out of this dress and I can get down to scene again. Please Lanie; I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing."

Hugging Kate tightly, Lanie answers, "I do trust you Kate, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'll never be okay until I know the truth Lanie, never, " Voices Kate.

Flying down the stairs Kate she runs straight into Alexis. Grabbing the girl's forearms to brace herself and to look in the red head's eyes, Kate lets the girl know where she's going and that she'll be back in about an hour for her.

Leaving Castle's daughter behind weighs heavily on Kate but she knows it's the right thing. She needs to look the scene over, find any evidence of Castle being thrown from the car, taken from the scene or…No, she refuses to go there. She needs to find proof that her writer is still alive.

Coming up on the burned out wreckage of the car again Kate spies Ryan and Esposito walking the street and the nearby vegetation. She quickly catches up to them hoping for any kind of update.

"Anything?" She questions both detectives.

Ryan looks her over before proceeding with a semi report, "We scoured the immediate area and didn't find anything concrete."

"We did find one interesting bit of evidence though," Esposito continues after Ryan, "There are some strange brush patterns on the driver's side of the car. Almost appears as someone attempted to cover up footprints. However, with the amount of prints scattered around from the responding units, it's too hard to tell for sure."

Nodding, Kate speaks directly to Javi, "Show me."

The three detectives head to the remains of the still smoldering wreckage.

Bending down Kate inspects the driver's side area that Esposito refers too. He's right, there is something but there is also too many other prints overlapping the marks to confirm anything has been covered up.

Standing up straight Kate looks up the ravine and towards the road. The distance to the skid marks on the street is about 200 feet. Too far to carry an unconscious human alone but possible if more than one person was involved or if the victim walked out on his own.

Deciding to back track the path the car had taken, Kate begins to climb the ravine. About 20 feet away she spots a small piece of paper, roughly the size of a quarter. Picking it up Kate notices that the scrap is still white and not tinged by fire as the other documents found by the accident have been. Turning the piece of paper over in her hand she sees "Katherine" neatly typed in the center.

Stifling a small gasp she quickly calls out to the boys, "Guys, I may have found something."

Both men quickly meet up at her side as she shows them the piece of paper she retrieved from the ground.

"Beckett, Castle had all kinds of documents in his car, this doesn't necessarily mean anything, " Esposito states.

Sighing, Kate responds to Esposito's hesitancy, "I know that Javi but this scrap is unharmed, unburned while the rest of the debris around the wreck was either singed, burned entirely or water logged. It's something to hold onto. I think we should continue up this same path and see what else is out here."

Not bothering to wait for their response, Kate continues up towards the road scanning the ground as she goes. Another 25 feet or so she spots another larger piece of paper and stoops to pick it up. This one also has typed letter on it only this one simply reads "Beckett." Tears threaten to spill down her face as she looks up and can tell that there are more scraps littering the hillside. She counts at least 4 more and moves quickly to collect them.

Every piece is strategically spaced about 25 feet apart, guiding her up the hill to the road. She reads the pieces as she comes upon them. "Houghton" "Family" "Declaration". Right before the grass ends and the road begins there is a final piece, it simply reads "Marriage".

Clutching the pieces tightly in her hand, Kate calls out to Ryan and Esposito, "Guys, it's him. Castle's alive and he's letting me know he wasn't in that car. Look, look at these. All white, all typed, all one word and all related to me and marriage."

"Beckett," Ryan begins but is cut off.

"No Ryan, please listen to me," Kate pleads. "That was not his body that was found in the car and he sure as hell didn't leave the accident on his own accord. He's a writer, _my writer_ and it only makes sense that he would leave a trail of words clueing us in to his still being alive."

Both Ryan and Esposito nod their acceptance of Kate's reasoning.

It's Ryan who speaks first. "Okay Kate, let's assume it is Castle leaving a trail for us. Where the heck is he now and where do we begin to search?"

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N Big shout out to krist0526 for correcting the mistakes! To Kalinda Walker for being willing to push!  
**

**My plan is to post weekly and I imagine a 4-5 chapter story.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Wait What?

**Not mine but I still love them.**

* * *

"_And Kate, I love you."_

A happy smirk on his face, he disconnects the call and happily continues on his way to his wedding, _their wedding,_ he mentally correctly himself. He is marrying Kate Beckett today. His thoughts drift to his beautiful fiancée and the future they are about to create in just a few short hours.

His thoughts are interrupted with a quick look in his review mirror at a fast approaching Cadillac Escalade. Figuring the vehicle wishes to pass, he gently eases off the accelerator, slowing his Mercedes to allow the pass maneuver. The Escalade, however, does not pass but pulls up along him and suddenly forces him off the road.

Castle wrenches the steering wheel to the right in an attempt to avoid going off the road but the Escalade pushes closer and his wheels begin to slip over the side of the ravine. Acting purely on instinct and adrenaline, he jumps clear of the vehicle a second before it tumbles over the embankment. His body hits the ground with force, his shoulder screaming in defiance as he steadily rolls down the hard, grassy ravine coming to a stop just shy of his crumpled Mercedes.

Quickly getting to his feet, his first action is to run to the car and retrieve the envelope containing the "Dissolution of Marriage" documents, their Marriage License, and his vows before everything goes up in flames. Managing to shove everything into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket, he turns around and comes face to face with his father, Jackson Hunt.

"Dad," Castle gasps. What the hell are you doing here? He attempts to shove past the man standing in his path. Did you seriously just run me off the road on the way to my wedding?"

"Calm down Richard, we don't have much time," Hunt brusquely replies.

"Much time? Castle sputters out. Much time? You just ran me off the fucking road on the way to my wedding!"

Castle watches as Hunt grabs a branch and begins swiping away their footprints in the dirt. Seriously not believing what is happening and also definitely not sticking around the find out why, Castle backs away from the vehicle and his father.

Jackson grabs his arm before he can get far, "Richard, listen to me. I realize this is not the best timing."

"Not the best timing," Castle breaks in. "No," laughing ironically, "not the best timing at all and what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you get everything you need from the car? Jackson asks. We only have a couple of minutes before we need to torch that fancy machine and be on our way."

"I, uh…" Castle starts. "What do you mean torch the car and be on our way? I need to get to Kate, to my wedding, I'm not going anywhere with you."

Knowing his son is angry and confused, Jackson realizes he needs to get the man to understand the magnitude of the situation and also get them out of there as quickly as he can.

Facing his son, he begins, "Richard, Kate is in danger, real danger and the only way to save her life is to make people think you're dead. We need to be able to shift their focus, allow them to think she's vulnerable before luring them into a trap. Otherwise, that happy ending you so desperately want is never going to happen."

He can see the confusion on his son's face, dark storm clouds of confusion, anger and disbelief rolling across his features.

"Kate's in danger?" His son chokes out. "How is my being dead or people thinking that I'm dead going to save her life?"

"Richard, I will explain everything to you in due time but right now, we need to cover our tracks and leave the scene. Now..." Jackson implores.

Shoulders slumping, Castle looks at his father in disbelief. "I need to be dead in order to save Kate's life?  
Dad, this will kill her. I can't…I can't leave her to think I died on our wedding day. Speaking of, just how do you plan on fooling people into thinking I'm dead?"

"I have a cadaver in the car that we'll put in the driver's seat. One that is an exact match to you in height and structure, this body will be found and assumed to be you."

"No, no, no, no," Castle repeats. "I cannot let Kate think that I died, I just can't. I don't care what you say or how important you think it might be. If you want me to go with you or believe anything that you are saying then you must know I have to leave her something here. Something that she'll figure out is mine. She's a detective and a damn good one. It won't take much for her to know I'm the one sending her a message." Castle quickly finishes.

"It's too dangerous Richard," Hunt responds, "it's imperative everyone think you're dead, Kate included."

"Then I'm not going with you. We were supposed to be married today, and I refuse to have her go through anymore grief that she has to. Please dad, she has to be clued in that I'm alive. Please..." Castle pleads.

"Son, if Kate knows you're alive too soon it will hamper the mission and if she leads them to our trap before we're ready, the consequences could be deadly." Jackson explains.

"Well, seeing how I'm already dead, I'm not seeing an issue," Castle retorts.

Calculating the amount of time they've sent arguing and knowing his son won't change his mind, Jackson reluctantly agrees. "Okay, Richard, do what you need to do but understand there might be dire consequences to your actions," Jackson finishes.

After accepting the threat of consequences, Castle and his father work quickly to cover their foot prints and move the cadaver into place. Still reeling from shock and disbelief Castle steps away from the "accident" and watches as Jackson Hunt douses his Mercedes in gasoline. Rummaging through his pockets and what little belonging he has on his person, he pulls out the envelope containing the "Dissolution of Marriage" documents and their Marriage License.

Rapidly scanning the two legal documents, he slowly begins to rip them to pieces, putting correlating typed words into his right pocket. His only thoughts now are of Kate and the message he needs to convey to her. Her name, first, last, middle, the word marriage, they all make it into his right pocket. Glancing up he watches as his father tosses a match onto the car and the beautiful Mercedes engulfs in flames. The entire scene feels very much like his life in this moment.

His father scampers up the path to his side, gently taking his elbow and nodding up the ravine towards the shiny Black Escalade parked at the top. Eyeing the vehicle, Castle moves towards it in defeat.

As they make their way up the rough terrain of the ravine, Castle silently counts out 25 paces and drops a piece of paper from his collection. 25 more paces, another piece of paper is dropped. The pattern continues until they reach the top of the steep slope and come upon the waiting car.

Sighing heavily as he pulls the door open to join his father, he can only hope the six scraps of paper he scattered along the route are enough clues for Kate to know he's still out there somewhere.

Once they're settled in the car, his father locks the doors, turns to him and begins to speak.

"Richard, I know this is confusing and I'm sure you're in shock but you have to trust me that it's for your own good, for Kate's own good and while hard now, the end result will, hopefully, be everything you've been chasing after. Continuing on he looks Castle in the eye and begins again, "Now, I do have a little more unpleasant news."

Castle laughs loudly, "More unpleasant news, huh? I can't imagine anything more unpleasant than what has just transpired over the last 10 minutes."

Moving quickly while his son rambles, Jackson Hunt reaches into the side compartment of the driver's door and draws out a filled hypodermic needle. He immediately plunges the needle into the meat of Castle's left side, ignoring his son's howls of protest.

"Ow, what are you doing? What the hell was that?" Castle screams at his father.

"It's just a precaution son. While your insistence in leaving Beckett clues to your being alive is admirable, it has forced me to revert to my back up plan. Knowing the lengths you will go to for the ones you love; I cannot allow you to know where we are going. Your trail needs to end here."

Castle wants to argue, protest, lash out physically at Jackson Hunt but his eyes are droopy, his limbs are heavy and suddenly he is very, very sleepy.

Satisfied that Richard is on his way to being sufficiently knocked out, Jackson Hunt puts the car in drive and pulls away from the scene of the burning car. In the distance he can hear the siren wails of the first responders. He reaches for the scanner installed in the dash and listens as the various departments confirm the accident and the ensuing fire.

XXX

It's the stifling heat that wakes him first; the air so heavy he can barely breathe in it. Opening his eyes he sees that he is in a small, sparsely furnished room with no windows. It's impossible to discern if he's in a house, a hotel or a holding cell. Next to the rickety twin bed he finds himself laying on is a small end table with a desk lamp that barely illuminates the dreary room.

Sitting up, Castle immediately discards his jacket and tries to orient himself. The last thing he remembers is his father, _his father for Christ's sake, _stuck him with a needle. Speaking of his father, he needs some answers. Getting up off the bed entirely, he moves to the door and in search of Jackson Hunt.

Jackson Hunt sits in what would be considered the living room of the tiny house they are holed up in. He listens to the sounds of his son waking and the eventual movement towards the room he is occupying. He waits while Richard gets the layout of the small house, two rooms, a kitchen, a small bathroom and the tiny sitting room. He lifts himself up from the couch and greets his son with a hesitant smile.

"Hey, you're awake," Jackson greets.

"Uh, yeah, a little groggy though and a whole lot confused." Rick replies.

"Sit down. Are you hungry?" Jackson asks.

"I'll stand," Richard answers defiantly, "and no, I am not hungry. Well, not for food but definitely for answers." Rick ends.

An explanation is long overdue and he can tell that his son is done being patient. Taking a deep breath, he looks at the man standing before him and begins.

"Are you familiar with a Captain Fowler, Rick?" Jackson asks.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for continuing this journey with me. Hopefully it makes sense and you're as excited as I am to see where we're headed.  
**

**Shout outs - Kalinda for talking me off the ledge and being a willing beta! **

**Kristina G for volunteering to be a beta and seeing this through. Hang tight, the reunion chapter will be M rated ;)**

**Reviews, comments, suggestions are always welcome.**


	3. The Work Begins Now

_Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and followed this story!_

* * *

"I don't know, guys, I just don't know," Kate laments. "What I do know is that I have to go back up to the house, check on Alexis and Martha and then we need to get back to the city as soon as possible."

"Do you think that heading back to the city is the best idea, Beckett?" Esposito questions.

"I do," answers Kate. "Whoever took Castle went to a lot of trouble and it stands to reason he or she would be smart enough to get out of the Hampton's as quickly as possible. I don't want to waste valuable time here poking at dead end leads. We also could really use the resources back at the precinct."

Esposito and Ryan nod their agreement as Kate continues, "I need you two to go into town and check in with Chief Brady. Check private security footage from neighboring houses and see if any witnesses have come forward. The accident was called in, so someone saw what happened or knows something. From there, head back to the city, get Tori on board, check with Lanie and I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow."

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Kate brings up the contact of her best friend and waits for the M.E. to connect the call. "Hey, Lanie," Kate says when she hears her friend's voice. "Do you have anything yet?" Kate questions.

"Nothing yet, Honey," answers Lanie. "I've just now convinced the local M.E's office to release the body to us. We're waiting on a wagon to transport the remains back to my morgue, so I can start a thorough examination and begin initial DNA testing. I'll do what I can to speed up the process, Kate, but with the drive and getting setting up it will probably be another 4-5 hours before I have any information for you."

"Lanie, thank you," says Kate, "I know that you're doing everything you can and I appreciate it more than you know. I need my suspicions confirmed that it's not him and I don't trust anyone else but you to oversee that. I don't know yet what happened, but I do know that it was not Rick, who died in that accident, Lanie. I found pieces of paper at the scene, scattered up the hill towards the road. They had words on them Lanie, words tailored to me. I know it was Rick leaving a message that he's alive, that he's out there somewhere. I know it, Lanie, so please, please call me as soon as you know anything." Kate pleads.

"Of course I will, Kate. Hang in there, honey. I'll call you as soon as I can, okay? And Kate?" Lanie continues, "We'll figure this out. We'll figure this out and you and writer boy will get your happy ending."

Ending the call, Kate takes a deep breath before heading back up to Castle's house.

She barely gets in the front door before being confronted with an almost hysterical Alexis.

"Kate, thank God, you're back! Where is my dad? Kate, was it my dad in that car? Please, tell me what's going on," Alexis cries.

Realizing how frightened Alexis must be and also feeling guilty for leaving her alone with Jim and Martha, Kate embraces the girl and pulls her close in an effort to try and calm her.

"Alexis," begins Kate, "I don't know where your dad is, but I need you to have faith that he is still alive. I know the body in that car did not belong to your dad. I found some scraps of paper at the scene, scraps that I know were a message from your dad letting us know he survived and that he didn't leave on his own accord." Keeping her voice steady and calm, Kate continues, "Lanie is going to accompany the body back to the city, so she can run blood samples and start initial DNA testing. She's going to call with her results as soon as she can. For now we have to be strong, work together to try and piece together what happened," finishes Kate.

"Why would someone do this to him, Kate? Why would someone want us to believe that my dad died in a car accident? I don't understand any of this..." Alexis tapers off.

Still holding her close, Kate answers Alexis as honestly as she can, "Alexis, honey, I don't have the answers for you right now, but we will figure them out. Whoever took your dad has to know we'd run blood tests and we'd do it quickly. My guess is, this is a stall tactic to allow them a head start out of the city. Once Lanie confirms it wasn't your dad in the car, we need to head back to the city too and begin our search," says Kate.

The redhead is clearly confused and holds tightly onto Kate before a soft whisper escapes her, "What…what if it was my dad, Kate?" she asks.

Gently lifting Alexis's face to meet her eyes, Kate starts talking softly, "Alexis, listen to me. I know this may be hard for you to understand, but I know he is alive. Every bone in my body feels this. Your dad and I have a connection, a deep connection and that if it were to break suddenly, I would know it, I would feel it. It is not broken, Alexis, it's there. Can you understand what I'm saying?" Kate asks the girl.

"I think so," responds Alexis. "I know how much you love my dad and how much he loves you too, so yes, I can hear what you're saying. I'm scared, though, for my dad and for the answers we might find," whispers Alexis.

Kate sighs before answering, "Me too, Alexis, me too." Continuing to hold the young woman, Kate does what she can to comfort Castle's daughter.

After a few minutes, Kate lets Alexis go before letting her know she's going to run upstairs and check on her grandmother.

"The doctor said she'd likely sleep through the night." Alexis says to Kate's back as she watches the older woman walk towards the stairs.

"Probably just as well," answers Kate, "but I want to peek in anyway and also check in with my dad." Kate finishes as she reaches the top of the stairs.

Once she reaches Martha's room, she finds the older woman still sleeping soundly and Jim Beckett, quietly reading in a chair across the room.

"Hey Dad," Kate whispers softly.

Startling, Jim looks up at his daughter, "Katie," Jim breathes out. Rising up, he reaches her in three quick strides across the room.

"How is she?" Kate asks her father.

"Restless, but she has stayed asleep." Jim informs his daughter.

Hugging Jim, Kate says, "Thank you for staying with her, dad, and for staying with Alexis too. I'm so glad you're here."

"Of course, Katie, you know I wouldn't have left you or them for that matter," replies Jim.

Kate sighs and signals her dad out of the room into the hallway. Once out of the room, she fills her dad in the little news they have, tells him about Lanie accompanying the body, the testing that will happen and when they can expect the M.E. to call with her findings.

Listening, Jim lets Kate finish before letting her know he'll do whatever she needs him to. Their talk stalled for now, they both proceed to the staircase to go and join Alexis.

Downstairs they enter the large living room where they find Alexis curled up on the couch, staring out the picture window.

Rousing the girl out of her thoughts, Kate calls to her, "Alexis, honey, let's go into the kitchen and get something to eat or maybe something cold to drink, okay?"

Nodding, Alexis gets up from the couch and follows both Jim and Kate into the kitchen. Once in the room she pulls out one of the barstools scattered around the island and sits down.

As Alexis watches, Kate starts pulling out salads, fruit, plates of meat and cheeses from the fridge.

Coming up against a bottle of champagne that is blocking a fruit platter, it hits Kate suddenly that the food, she is pulling out, was supposed to be hers and Castle's secret feast for after the reception. Since their plane didn't/doesn't leave until tomorrow, they were going to stay here at the house, have a private picnic and celebrate their marriage. Pulling up short, she withdraws from the fridge. Moving toward the kitchen island, she places her hands on the edge, bows her head as she tries to maintain her composure.

Laying a hand over hers, Jim squeezes, speaking in his soothing, calm voice, her dad says, "Katie, it's okay to be overwhelmed, to lose it a bit. This was supposed to be your wedding day and now your groom is missing and it's a lot for one's mind to comprehend."

Sighing, Kate looks up at her dad, but before she can respond, the sound of her phone ringing stops all conversation. Pulling the phone from her pocket, Kate sees Lanie's name and momentarily freezes.

With both Jim and Alexis watching, Kate takes a deep breath and slides her finger across the screen to connect the call. "Lanie, hi," Kate gets out, closing her eyes and beginning to breathe again when she hears her friend rapidly firing words on the other end.

"Kate, it's not him. It's not Castle. I ran blood tests first and they weren't a match. The full DNA report won't be back for hours, but, Kate, based on what I see here, the body found in that vehicle was not your writer," Lanie finishes breathlessly.

"Oh God, thank you, Lanie," Kate chokes out while vigorously shaking her head for Alexis and Jim.

Alexis starts to cry and Jim holds the girl against his shoulder, whispering words, Kate hears.

"Lanie, thank you, thank you for seeing this through for me, for us." Kate says as she looks over at Jim and Alexis before continuing, "We'll head back to the city as soon as possible tomorrow morning and I'll call you again once we arrive. Can you please call the boys, fill them in and have them meet us at the loft about 11:00?" Kate requests. "We'll go over everything we have and begin mapping out our search." Kate hangs up and lets out a relieved sob before lowering her head while she tries to control her breathing and her spiraling emotions.

Alexis moves to Kate, hugging her tight around the waist before Kate lifts the girls head and speaks directly to the girl, "He's out there, Alexis. We can do this, we can find him. We've got to."

The food is forgotten on the counter as they move back towards the living room, each lost in their own thoughts. The three sit quietly, Jim in a corner chair and Alexis inches away from Kate on the sofa.

Jim is the first to break the silence, "Katie, I'll stay behind in the morning, help close up the house and then drive Martha back into the city. This way you and Alexis can get an early start and meet up with everyone at the loft."

Kate nods before answering her father, "That's probably a good idea, dad, but we'll also stay until Martha wakes up, so we can see how she is doing, fill her in and then Alexis and I can head out."

Not wanting to assume anything Kate looks over at the girl next to her and asks, "Alexis, would you rather stay here with your grams or do you want to come home with me?"

Alexis quickly answers her, "If we make sure that Grams is okay first, then I want to go back home with you. I…I don't want to be left behind," she mumbles.

Kate listens to the girl's words and can't help but wonder if they don't have an underlining double meaning. Taking Alexis's hand Kate offers, "Lex, no one is going to leave you behind, okay? We'll…I'll keep you involved as much as possible and if you want, I'll stay with you and Martha at the loft until we find him." Kate promises.

Nodding in agreement, Alexis confirms her need to have Kate at the loft with them. Offering Kate a tentative smile, the young red head says, "Dad wouldn't want his family to be apart during any of this. He'd want us together and leaning on each other."

Smiling appreciatively at Alexis, Kate agrees, squeezing Alexis's hand tightly in her own.

Rising from the couch and gently pulling Alexis up with her she quietly says, "It's getting late and tomorrow could prove to be a long day. Let's try and get some rest, so we can start fresh in the morning."

Kate knows they won't be sleeping much, if at all, but the others nod their agreement and start for the staircase and the bedrooms above.

After bidding Jim goodnight, Kate and Alexis peek in on Martha, finding her still sleeping soundly in her room, the sedative still working for her. Stepping back into the hallway Kate moves to hug Alexis goodnight when the girl steps into her, stopping her movements.

Speaking haltingly, Alexis whispers, "Kate, I know this sounds silly and it's not really what we do but I…I don't want to be alone in my room with only my thoughts. Do you…would you mind if I stayed with you?" Alexis finishes on a quiet breath, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Kate hears the scared little girl on Lex's voice and her heart breaks for the hundredth time that day. Pulling her in close against her, Kate answers, "Of course, Alexis, of course you can stay with me."

Pulling away a little, Alexis looks up and begins speaking again, "I mean, I know we…Um, I know that it's usually dad that binds us together and we don't do much one on one, but I just need to be near you right now, Kate."

Smiling at the words Alexis has stammered out, Kate simply nods and says, "I need you near me too, Alexis. I need you too."

Gently guiding her towards the end of the house, they quietly enter the master suite together. Kate uses the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth while Alexis skirts back to her room for pajamas and her toothbrush. Their nighttime tasks completed both women slip into the large bed that Kate and Castle typically share.

Losing herself in her finance's scent that still permeates the room, Kate sighs softly, curling herself around his pillow as the day washes over her.

"Kate," Alexis whispers in the darkness, "thank you, for not giving up on him and for staying with me."

Reaching out to grab Alexis's hand, Kate squeezes and whispers back, "I'll never give up, Alexis. We will find him – that, I can promise you. In the meantime, try and get some sleep, I'll be right here if you need me."

They lay quietly listening to the sounds of the night. Eventually, Kate is aware of Lex's breathing evening out as the girl slips into a restless slumber. She watches the girl sleep as her thoughts and questions ring loud in her head preventing her eyes from closing.

"_Where are you, Rick, what happened?" _plays repeatedly in her mind.

Teetering just on the cusp of sleep she hears the bedroom door quietly open. Quickly jumping to awareness, Kate wishes she had her service revolver with her. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, she slides out of bed and recognizes the silhouette of Martha in the doorway.

"Katherine?" Martha's tentative whisper travels across the room.

Striding quickly to the older woman, Kate wraps her arms around Martha, gently turning her towards the hallway, so they don't wake Alexis.

"Martha," Kate starts, "how are you?"

Sighing heavily, Martha responds "I've been better, kiddo, I've been better. How long was I out for? Is there any news about Richard?" she asks.

Kate leads Martha into the older woman's room and they both sit at the end of the bed as Kate begins to fill Martha in on her missing hours and her missing son. Kate tells her everything she knows so far. She tells her about the pieces of paper she found at the scene and Lanie's confirmation that it wasn't Rick in the car. Finally she lets her know the plan for Martha to stay and drive back with Jim while Kate takes Alexis with her.

Martha digests everything Kate has shared with her with almost absolute silence. Sighing heavily, she grabs Kate's hand and patting it gently she says, "If anyone can figure this out, Katherine, I know it's you, darling," the actress states.

Both women continue talking for another few minutes before Kate leaves the older woman and makes the quick trip back to the master bedroom. She lifts the covers, slipping in quietly so not to wake the young woman still asleep. Kate's brain finally quiets, allowing her to fall into a tentative slumber.

Kate wakes to the noises of Jim, Alexis and Martha talking downstairs. Sitting up, she stretches her tired body and climbs out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. Rushing through her morning routine of face washing and teeth brushing, Kate showers quickly before donning a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, anxious to join the three downstairs.

"Morning," Kate greets when she finds them all in the kitchen.

Alexis rushes over, "Hey, Kate, Good Morning, how are you?" the girl asks.

"I'm fine, Alexis," she answers. "A little anxious to get going." Glancing at her watch, she sees they have about three hours before they are supposed to meet the boys at the loft.

Nodding her head at the detective, Alexis quickly answers, "I'm all packed and my things are already loaded into the car. I figured you would want to get on the road as soon as possible. Why don't you eat something?" Alexis continues as she hands Kate a cup of coffee. "That way we can leave as soon as you throw your things together."

Gratefully accepting the cup of coffee, Kate shrugs off any offer of food, takes the needed caffeine with her and heads back upstairs, calling out over her shoulder for Alexis to be ready in 15 minutes. Upstairs she quickly throws what she needs into her bag and with one last glance at her wedding gown draped over a chair, she shuts the door of the bedroom and goes downstairs to get Alexis.

Kate and Alexis bid Martha and Jim goodbye with promises to check in when they arrive and when they have any news, big or small. Goodbyes and promises done, Kate and Alexis head to the car and begin the two-hour drive back to New York City.

XXX

In an office tucked between sky scrapers and apartment buildings a man sits and watches the news footage of Richard Castle's apparent fatal car accident in the Hampton's. Frowning slightly when he hears the writer was the sole occupant of the vehicle, the man watches the report with rapt attention.

"_Although his death has not been confirmed, DMV records have verified that the Mercedes belonging to Richard Castle is the same one that ended up going off the road and bursting into flames. A body was recovered at the scene and has been taken away by the local Medical Examiner's Office. At this time we have not been able to speak with any members of his family, the local authorities or his fiancée, Katherine Beckett_. _We'll continue to update as more information becomes available."_

Captain Fowler mutes the television, picks up his phone and taps out the numbers by memory, "Did you see the news, Fowler questions when the other party connects. If the report is true, getting to Detective Beckett may just have become a whole lot easier. The death of her writer will no doubt leave her vulnerable and without one Richard Castle to protect her we can finally silence her once and for all." Fowler snarls.

Before disconnecting the call he growls into the receiver, "Meet me at the Lexington office in one hour."

Sitting back in his chair, Fowler smiles to himself as his thoughts drift to Katherine Beckett and the mess she could make for him if he doesn't act quickly. With Vulcan Simmons dead and Bracken poised to go down for multiple murders, Fowler knows that as the middle link of the operation, he is far more dangerous to Detective Beckett, she just doesn't know it yet.

* * *

**A/N - Many thanks to Kristina G for always being willing to read and correct!  
**

** WOML for listening to the rants of a crazy woman without blinking an eye.**

**Kalinda, thank you for pushing and keeping me on track!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you're still with me! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I appreciate your feedback and sincerely hope you'll continue on the journey._

* * *

**Previously on a Writer's Trail:**

_Jackson Hunt sits in what would be considered the living room of the tiny house they are holed up in. He listens to the sounds of his son waking and the eventual movement towards the room he is occupying. He waits while Richard gets the layout of the small house, two rooms, a kitchen, a small bathroom and the tiny sitting room. _

_ He lifts himself up from the couch and greets his son with a hesitant smile._

_"Hey, you're awake."  
_

_"Uh, yeah, A little groggy though, and a whole lot confused," Rick replies._

_"Sit down. Are you hungry?"  
_

_"I'll stand. Richard snapped," and no, I am not hungry. Well, not for food but definitely for answers."  
_

_An explanation is long overdue, and Jackson call tell that his son is done being patient. Taking a deep breath, he looks at the man standing before him and begins._

_"Are you familiar with a Captain Fowler, Rick?"  
_

* * *

It doesn't take long for Castle to answer his father, "Captain Fowler? Sure, he was the one in charge of the botched under-cover job Kate did a few weeks back. What does Fowler have to do with any of this?"

Hunt motions to his son to sit on the small dingy couch across from him, and as Castle sinks down with a sigh, Hunt begins again, "Richard, how much do you know about Kate's assignment to that case?"

Placing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, Castle pinches hard, thinking for a moment before answering. "Uh, I know that she was called out on a Sunday. At a very inconvenient time." Still pinching the skin between his eyes Castle continues, "She was chosen because she resembled a Russian speaking drug courier, and Kate is fluent in the language. I know she was abducted shortly after the operation began. I know they dunked her repeatedly in ice water to the point of unconsciousness. She was seconds away from being left for dead in the woods before the real courier, Elena Markov, showed up."

Watching his father, Castle picks up again, "I get the impression that I don't really have to continue with the details of the operation, Dad." Castle gasped a sickening realization dawning. "Did…were you in on the under-cover work that almost got her killed?"

Standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets, Hunt starts to pace the living room. "Take it easy. No, of course I wasn't involved, however, I did receive reports once Kate became involved. I was kept abreast during the time she was held and of the aftermath."

Looking his son in the eye, Hunt tells him, "I've been keeping tabs on you all for a while now. First you, your mother and Alexis. Now Kate." Hunt pauses a moment to gauge Rick's reaction to this news.

Castle glares, "So you've been stalking my family from afar."

"Richard." Hunt starts before taking a deep breath and beginning again, "Kate has found herself in the middle of a very dangerous group of people. One in particular is far more dangerous than anyone might have imagined."

Watching his father, Castle interrupts again, "If you've been following as closely as you say, then you know that Bracken was arrested for the murder of Kate's mom. His threat has been alleviated."

Still pacing, Hunt answers slowly, "Yes, I am aware of Bracken's arrest Richard, but his network is still a viable threat to her."

"Dad, I'm a little overwhelmed, a lot angry and my patience is wearing thin. You ran me off the road on my wedding day, brought me to only God's know where and now you're telling me Kate is in more danger than she realizes. I still don't know why. And now thanks to you, I can't help her or even warn her." Castle shifts from anger to plea: "Please stop stalling and just tell me exactly what's going on."

Motioning to his son to sit again, Hunt begins, "You are aware that Montgomery, Raglan and company's involvement with Bracken started about 20 years ago. At the time Bracken was an up-and-coming D.A., while Fowler was a shining star in Homicide and later in Narcotics. Bracken recruited Fowler to oversee his 'Police Relations' within the departments. Fowler watched over Montgomery and Raglan's shake-downs, reported terms to Bracken, made good on promises. He assisted when bodies had to disappear, when evidence had to be lost, or when lawyers got too close. In return, Bracken escalated Fowler's promotions through the ranks, culminating in his appointment as Chief of Narcotics. With Fowler heading up Narcotics, Bracken was free to run his drug operation and fund his eventual run for presidency. Once Bracken reached the White House, he was poised to appoint Fowler as the top cop in Washington. Fowler's reward for his years of 'good service' to Bracken."

Castle shakes his head, bewildered. "And Kate, what does this have to do with her?"

"Like her mother, Kate dug into areas no one had even noticed." He adds with an admiring grin, "Your fiancée is relentless, as I'm sure you are aware."

Chuckling softly Castle replies, "Yes, I am aware. I am also still a bit confused as to how this involves Kate."

Jackson Hunt looks at his son across the room and begins again, "Kate was getting to closer to Bracken, Bracken was getting closer to the White House and Fowler was getting closer to what he saw as the pinnacle of his career. The more Kate homed in, the more Fowler began to panic that the entire empire would implode before any of them reached D.C. Fowler convinced a couple trusted sidekicks that Kate was a threat that had to be eliminated immediately. Despite warnings from Bracken to let her lie for now, Fowler forged ahead with his own agenda."

"The under-cover operation?" Castle questions.

"Yes. Fowler knew that once Vulcan Simmons saw Kate and remembered who she was, he'd kill her. Simmons very nearly completed his part."

Castle picks up where Hunt left off, "But the assassin, the real Elena Markov saved Kate's life. Bracken must have gotten wind of the hit, and he didn't want Fowler ending the threat. Bracken must have wanted to do it himself, and since he owed Kate for saving his life last year, he saw this an opportunity to even things up. Clean the slate so to speak." Castle was up again, pacing, agitated, putting the pieces together. "That explains why there was so little intel, why Kate went in essentially blind, why Fowler wasn't more forthcoming with information or additional resources."

Hunt picks up again, "Why out of the entire NYPD database only Katherine Beckett matched Elena's description; why Vulcan was able to clear out of the estate so quickly; and why he stayed at the precinct so long after Kate was rescued. Fowler's hands are everywhere. He needed to see what Kate found and how far into the operation she got once he realized she was still alive. When Kate brought up Future Forward, Fowler knew it wouldn't be long before she put all the pieces together."

"Even with Bracken behind bars, Fowler will stop at nothing to achieve the success he is so desperately chasing. If Bracken's not going to the White House, then at least Fowler can continue his work in New York and more than likely he'll point his sites towards Commissioner. Only two things stand in his way right now, Bracken and Kate. If Fowler has his way, Bracken will ultimately meet an untimely death in prison well before any deals are made or trials begin. And Kate…He needs her out of the way before she fits the remaining pieces of the puzzle together, connecting the dots from Montgomery to Vulcan to Bracken and ultimately to Fowler." Hunt ends his story on a deep breath.

Running a hand though his hair Castle stands and faces his father before asking, "But Dad, why now? Why can't I warn Kate or have any contact with her? And, why must she go through the pain of thinking that I died in that accident?"

"Fowler's been waiting, son. Once Kate survived the botched under cover assignment, he's been watching and waiting for his moment to kill her. He's a desperate man right now, and he knows he's running out of time. His tentacles reach further than his precinct or even his department but luckily, mine reach further still. It became apparent that Fowler was going to stage an accident involving both you and Kate as you traveled to the airport after your wedding, thus eliminating you both. When I realized Fowler's plan, I had to step in and stage an accident of my own. With you out of the way, she will appear vulnerable and Fowler will strike again." Hunt's expression turns dark. "This time, however, we'll be ready. We'll flush him out and finish this once and for all."

Castle's face set, challenging his father. "Dad, I have to talk to Kate. I have to let her know I'm okay and warn her about what's happening."

"Richard, you can't, not now. We need Fowler to believe you're dead and that Kate is vulnerable, grieving and has her guard down. We don't have much time though, maybe three, four days maximum. I've called in some favors and had a temporary gag placed on the M.E.'s office. For now there will be no confirmation that the remains belonged to you but also no confirmation that it wasn't you. Your death will be implied, but really it's just a stall to allow us time to bring down Fowler. Our window to bring him down starts now, son," Hunt finishes.

Pacing the room Castle tries again, "Dad, you know Kate is one of the best detectives out there. She could help us. Her partners, Ryan and Esposito could help us…"

Shaking his head, Hunt interrupts, "Richard, for now you have to trust me and be content with the message you've already left her. Kate knows you're alive. But if we intend to keep her alive as well, we need to trap Fowler. Then you and Kate can have your happy ending. In order to get to the happy ending though, she has to remain in the dark and become the bait for us to succeed."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Castle slumps his shoulders and concedes, "But I don't like this Dad, I don't like this at all."

Nodding at his son, Hunt answers, "I know, Richard. Just keep thinking about the happy ending. Hopefully that will make it easier on you."

Rick clenched his fists and gritted, "_Nothing_ about this is easy for me nor will it be, until it's over and I'm with Kate again!"

Glancing over at his exhausted son, Hunt explains, "We'll stay here tonight, go over our plan in the morning and then head back to New York by mid afternoon. I'd like to have Fowler under our surveillance by night-fall. Right now, how about we fix something to eat and relax for a bit before retiring for the night. I believe the cabin has a couple decks of cards and there may be Scrabble or even backgammon to help pass the time."

The two men forage through the rather sparsely stocked kitchen before dining on canned chili, saltine crackers and mixed nuts. Having spent the better part of the afternoon talking, their conversation now is punctuated with long silences, the occasional question or two from Castle, or a word clarification during their two games of scrabble.

_"Wagyu_," Ricks think to himself. "_Does he honestly think he's going to beat me by playing a word associated with specialty beef? I'll see his Wagyu and raise him one muzjiks."  
_

Smirking at his son, Jackson lays down faqir and waits for Rick's next move. Knowing how very competitive Rick is and even though they are both distracted, neither man is willing to accept defeat.

Eyeing the recently placed tiles, Rick takes his turn, laying the small squares down on the board. "Jousted, that's 15 points plus double for backing your word and I used all my tiles so I get a 50 point bonus." Castle is all kinds of smug.

Hunt stares at his son, trying to gauge the intent of Rick's last play. Determining the word was played for points and not as a warning of potential combat, Hunt quickly plays Zygote with his remaining letters. "Triple word score and an additional 50 point bonus." Hunt almost laughs out loud as his son begins to pout. "_Clearly the boy never learned about sportsmanship."_

It's nearly midnight when Hunt excuses himself to the restroom, returning to the living a few moments later. "Let's get some sleep. I'll bunk on the couch. You take the bedroom."

Protesting, Castle immediately insists on taking the couch, "I don't plan on sleeping much anyway, " he grumbles.

Hunt responds to his son's grumbling with a crinkly-eyed smile. "Richard, do not take me for a fool. If I leave you alone out here, you'll open that door and be on your way to find Kate in no time flat. At least with you in the back room, I know where you are, and I don't have to worry about you doing anything stupid. And Richard, just in case you were entertaining the idea of calling her, I smashed your phone while you were sleeping."

"You have a terrible habit of destroying my phones, you know that, right?" Sighing dramatically, Castle turns towards the back room. "Goodnight Dad. And don't worry, I have no plans to call Kate." He heads towards the bedroom, silently palming the Scrabble pieces he'd highjacked earlier. He knows Kate will be looking for him, won't stop until she finds him, and he's going to do everything possible to lead her right to him, his father be damned.

Before retiring for the night, Castle lifts up the four corners of the twin bed frame one by one, placing a lettered tile under each foot. He knows Kate will be able to decipher his code directing her back to the city. Confident he's done everything he can for now, Castle lies on the bed, drifting in and out of sleep until he hears Jackson Hunt's first movements at the first sign of daybreak.

* * *

**A/N - Many, many thanks go out to KW for staying with me even when I make her mad. To KG for being so willing to help. To WOML for talking me off the ledge of crazy. And finally, to AD who encouraged more while keeping it simple. Really, where _have _you been all my life?  
**

**Without you all, I'd still be kicking myself for not taking the chance.**

**A/N #2 - I know some of this is confusing, and a bit far fetched, but I am trying to keep all the pieces together. It's fiction.**


	5. Anything? Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I appreciate your feedback and sincerely hope you'll continue on the journey. _

_Small disclaimer: Own nothing but a love of the characters_

* * *

**When we last left Kate -**

_Kate and Alexis bid Martha and Jim goodbye with promises to check in when they arrive and when they have any news, big or small. Goodbyes and promises done, Kate and Alexis head to the car and begin the two-hour drive back to New York City._

* * *

She's just pulling into the underground garage of Castle's apartment building when the ringing of her cell phone startles both her and Alexis. Grabbing anxiously for the device she lets out a ghost of a sigh when she spies the name of the caller, "Hey Lanie, we're just pulling into the loft now."

"Well, you better turn back around and head to the morgue, Kate." Directs Lanie.

Emitting a startled gasp Kate barely breathes out, "Lanie..?"

Hearing the strangled tone in her friend's voice the M.E quickly exclaims, "Oh. No Honey. Not…not that Kate. I'm sorry for scaring you, it's just that we've got a situation here and I think you need to be here and not there."

Expelling the air caught in her lungs Kate agrees. "Okay. Okay Lanie. I've got Alexis with me." Reaching for the young girls hand she continues. "I don't want to leave her alone just yet and my dad and Martha aren't coming back until later this afternoon. Is…Is there anything she shouldn't see?"

The trickle of Lanie's laughter rolls over the line, "Kate the girl worked with me as an intern and between your work and having Castle as her father, there just isn't a lot she hasn't already seen. But, to answer your question, no. There is nothing here unfit for her eyes…or yours"

Kate huffs out her own small laugh, "Right. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. Are the boys already downtown? Do they know I'm headed there? We were supposed to meet at the loft."

Kate can feel the gentleness of Lanie's words wash over her, "Your boys have been here since 3AM, Kate. I'm pretty sure they came straight from interviews with the Southampton police. They, no we, would do anything for you and your writer man."

Choking back her emotions, Kate quietly whispers, "Thank you Lanie. We'll see you in few minutes."

Ending the call with determination to hold herself together, she looks over to find Alexis watching her with wide open blue eyes. "Lanie wants us at the morgue. You up for that?"

Nodding, feeling more than a little awkward the girl mumbles, "I'll be okay at home, Kate. I can wait for Grams and...and, you just find my dad."

Kate smiles fondly at the gentle stubbornness of her almost step-daughter. "Alexis, what if I'm just not comfortable leaving you alone until I know where your dad is or at least what happened? Until I do, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Ducking her head shyly, the girls agrees. "Okay."

The ride to the morgue is quiet and mercifully quick. Having secured parking a block away the two women exit the car and stride quickly towards the entrance to the Medical Examiner's Office. As they round the corner, the older woman pulls up short, grabbing Alexis's hand protectively.

Reporters. Camped outside the entrance, three rows deep, and microphones at the ready. The questions come fast and furiously as the two women try to maneuver around them.

"Detective Beckett is your fiancé dead?

"Miss Castle, how are you reacting to the news of your father's accident?"

"Detective Beckett, do you wish to make a statement?"

"Miss Castle, how will the possible death of your father affect you moving forward?"

Glaring at them all, Kate tugs Alexis through the throng of people, brushing equipment out of their faces repeating, "No comment. No comment."

Reaching the safety of the front doors she quickly hustles the girl through. Once inside, they pause a moment to take a couple of deep breaths.

Kate turns toward the wide eyed red head, "Are you okay?"

The girl nods slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Shocked at how fast news has traveled, but okay. It's been awhile since I've seen the page 6 crew, they've mostly left me alone at dad's insistence."

Secure in the knowledge that Alexis is okay for now Kate them leads to the elevator at the end of the hall. Arriving in the basement a moment later, they step through the doors in search of Lanie.

The feisty M.E. is standing over a blank autopsy table engrossed in a telephone conversation, "Sir?"  
"Okay, but Sir, Detective Beckett deserves…Yes…I understand, Sir."

Ending the call Lanie turns to see both women eying her questioningly.

Before either woman can ask the questions waiting to break forth, Lanie proceeds, "That was my boss. I am under strict orders not to talk to the press or anyone else…not even the two of you!"

Eyebrows furrowing with confusion Kate exclaims, "What the hell is going on, Lanie?"

Putting a hand up to stop the tirade before it can begin, Lanie interrupts, "Kate, I don't know any more than you do. I'm sorry. All I know is that the body that I accompanied home last night has been re-located to another facility, and I am not to confirm or deny the death of one Richard Castle."

Shaking her head in bewilderment, Kate interrupts her friend, "Lanie, why? Who ordered this and what do you mean the body has been re-located?"

"Slow down Honey, I don't know who ordered the gag; just that it came from higher up. Now, I have no problem keeping things from the press but I can't…I won't hide any facts from you or Alexis. I know that I told you this last night but the victim definitely wasn't Castle. Dental records confirmed that earlier and I was able to briefly examine the body before they took it away. The body that was on this table last night showed no signs of a broken knee cap. So while I don't know who I was examining, I do know that it wasn't Rick."

"Lanie!" Kate cries. "None of this makes any sense. A staged car crash, a disappearing groom, a missing corpse, a silencing gag order. What on earth is going on?"

Lanie shakes her head, displaying just as much confusion as the two women in front of her, "I'm not sure, Kate, but whatever it is, your man is knee deep in the middle somehow."

"I've got to talk to Ryan and Esposito. I'll call you later or see you back at the loft."

Turning to hug Alexis first, Lanie nods, "Okay honey. Let me know. Whatever you need Kate, let me know."

Kate hugs her friend tightly before gently guiding Alexis out the doors back in the direction of the elevator. Mentally wiping her features of anger and confusion she looks at the girl, "Hey, you still okay, Lex?"

With a slightly trembling lip, the girl whispers, "I think so. I just…I'm confused and scared. Even though I believe he's alive, I'm really frightened for my dad."

"I know Lex, me too. I'm scared too, but we are going to find him. We will figure this out." Promises Kate.

Taking deep breaths of much needed air, Alexis finds solace in Kate's promise and hugs her tightly.

Stepping away from the girl Kate feels the detective in her start to take over, "We'll go back to the precinct and start with what the boys have found."

Tugging Alexis back through the mass of reporters and their questions, Kate pushes them both towards the car. Buckling quickly, she slides the vehicle into drive and peels away in the direction of the 12th.

Having spied more reporters outside the station she drives directly into the precinct's underground garage in order to avoid them. Parking quickly they grab the elevator, Kate sliding her card key across the plate for access to the fourth floor.

Once the elevator doors open they are met with the floor's activity as officers walk suspects back and forth, phones ring and doors open and close. Momentarily closing her eyes to collect her thoughts, Kate takes a deep breath and steps onto the floor.

Inwardly cringing at the sideways glances she gets from her colleagues, Kate holds her head up high as she leads Alexis further into the precinct. While she can read the sympathy and feel the pity they try to dress her in, she refuses to give in or show any weakness. She raises her eyebrows as she comes upon Ryan and Esposito, throwing her first question their way, "Hey guys, what do we know?"

Espo spins around in his chair, "Beckett!" "How you doing, chica?"

"Save the nicknames for your conquests, Lover Boy, tell me we have something." Demands Kate.

Smirking as he watches the exchange between his partner and his boss, Ryan jumps in, "Beckett, you know Javi here hasn't had a true conquest in ages. Lanie keeps turning him down and Tori treats him as if he's an annoying older brother."

Esposito can't help the dejected shake of his head, "Dude."

Kate shakes her head at them both, a tender smile on the cusp of her lips, "Seriously guys, anything?"

Espositio goes first, "We talked to Brady and his new deputy, a deputy Stevens. They received the initial call reporting the accident at 1:15PM. Ran the number but it came up as a burner phone; now disconnected."

"There was a witness who saw a car, reported it as a Black Cadillac Escalade following Castle's Mercedes too close. Said both cars were traveling at a high rate of speed. Witness didn't see the accident, but thought maybe it was just kids out joyriding." Says Ryan closing the small notebook he carries and sliding it back into his jacket pocket.

Glancing at his own notes Espo continues, "We pulled what traffic footage we could, but there wasn't much. Mainly security cameras from area houses that didn't pick up anything more than the tops of vehicles driving by. We did, however, pull something from North Sea Road and another angle from Main and Wall. The camera on North Sea Road shows the Escalade arriving in town about two hours before Castle drove through. Stayed put until the Mercedes entered the town limits, then pulled out immediately behind Castle, following him through town. The area of the crash didn't have good visibility camera-wise, so nothing additional from there."

Vigorously nodding, his blue eyes dancing, Ryan interrupts, "But, the Escalade was picked up about an hour later leaving the city limits, heading towards State Route 27. Hampton's camera boundaries end at County Road, so from there we need the DOT footage. We came back last night and immediately called Tori for assistance."

"Any license plate numbers or driver descriptions?" Kate shoots out.

Esposito shakes his head, "Nothing from that end, but we were just going to see what Tori pulled up when you walked in."

Realizing she's completely forgotten Alexis was next to her, she quickly re-connects with the girl, raising her eyebrows slightly and nodding down the hall. Without vocalizing her response, the girl shrugs her shoulders and silently follows the three detectives.

Walking towards the stairwell that will lead them up to the tech room, Beckett fills the boys in on what happened earlier at the morgue.

Letting out a slow whistle, Javi questions, "Man, Beckett, what has our boy got himself mixed up in now?"

Trying to lighten the mood, Ryan casually lets his question fly, "Maybe your ex-husband wasn't as happy about your divorce as you thought he was?"

"Dude. Too soon man, too soon." Espo barks out, while silently feeding the birds with his partner.

"Really guys? Focus, please." An exasperated Kate pleads.

Leveling their boss with sheepish looks, both men straighten up and follow her upstairs.

Entering the tech office, they're met with the low lights of the room, the humming of cooling fans and the brilliant screens displaying maps, highways and traffic.

Tori turns to her visitors, eyes briefly falling on Alexis before settling permanently on Kate. With a sharp nod indicating the girl stays, Kate looks over the monitors, "Were you able to pull anything off the State DOT cameras?"

The petite brunette smiles widely as her hands continue to work the keys, pulling up image after image. "Actually, yes. I was just mapping it all out and throwing the route on the screens for you."

A Cheshire grin spreading across his face, Espo slides closer to compliment the pretty tech, "I always knew you were miracle worker, Tori."

Rolling her eyes at her partner, Kate moves her hands about the space in front of her, encouraging the woman to continue.

Her fingers fly, starting and stopping the streaming images. Kate watches as the Escalade comes in and out of the frames Tori is putting up on the screens.

"The first DOT camera picked up the vehicle in question as it entered Interstate 495 West. From there it crossed the Island Parkway to Interstate 295 toward New England."

Mesmerized Kate watches as the car flashes across the screens. Unable to see anything to identify the car or the driver, she waits for Tori to continue.

"The vehicle traverses a series of roads through New Haven, crossing the Bronx River Parkway to Sprain River Parkway; eventually entering the Taconic State Parkway. Cameras are sparse in that area, but digging through footage of outlining areas, I picked up the Escalade again on NY-22N, then NY7 East where it finally crossed into Bennington, Vermont. I've already contacted the local agencies for Bennington and I am waiting for them to upload the link from their cameras."

Kate studies every screen, desperately looking for something. Squinting hard she searches for some sign of Castle, the driver, a license plate, anything. Her shoulders slump noticeably when she realizes there's simply nothing of use to them that indicates Rick is okay or who took him.

Tori whispers quietly, "Local cameras may have more information. Speed limits are lower, cars are in frame longer and there is a better chance of picking up identifying information."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Kate lets out an audible sigh, "Thank you, Tori. I appreciate everything you've found and the lengths you've gone to get what information you have. I have to talk to Gates. You'll call me when that link is up?"

"As soon as I have it."

Nodding to the boys and Alexis, Kate moves towards the stairs. Descending back down to the chaos of the 4th floor Kate suggests Alexis go and wait for her in the break room. Silently the girl obeys, walking in the direction of the small room. Kate tips her head in the direction of the girl as she walks off, and is pleased when Ryan picks up the silent command; quickly following the young red head.

Kate is disappointed to find the office of her Captain vacant. She needs to fill her in on what's happened and to let her know she's retracting her vacation until Castle is found. Jotting a quick note for the intimidating older woman, Kate leaves the office just as a text from Tori comes through.

Quickly gathering her team again, she gratefully accepts a cup of coffee from Alexis as they head back upstairs.

Entering Tori's office again, they are met with image after image of the Escalade as it drives rapidly through the small Vermont town.

Gasping as she realizes what she's seeing, Kate can only breathe, "Castle."

"Kate, it's Dad!" Alexis cries.

The images are grainy and still taken from a distance, but there is no mistaking the fact that it is Richard Castle slumped in the passenger seat either asleep or unconscious. Turning her attention from her fiancé to the driver her eyes go wide.

At this moment Tori cuts into the silence of the room, "The plate is covered in front so I wasn't able to send it to trace but at least we know he's alive. I'm going to isolate the driver's face so I can run it through the facial recognition program, hopefully we'll get a hit."

Slowly shaking her head, Kate spits out, "Don't bother. I know who it is. Can't tell you any more than a fake cover name, but the driver…the driver is Castle's father. He goes by Jackson Hunt, but…" Not sure how much she can or wants to say, she lets her words trail off.

Esposito puts words to the question everyone in the room wants the answer to, "Why would Castle's own father run him off the road and then kidnap him?"

Ignoring her partner's questions, Kate inquires about the rest of the footage.

Shaking her head Tori explains the route of the Escalade, "They appear to continue up into the mountains above the town, but there are no cameras beyond the town that showed anything. However, there is only one road in and one road out of the National Park. I pulled up footage from the DOT roads leading out towards Connecticut or Virginia just in case, but, as far as I can tell, the Escalade hasn't left Vermont yet."

Furrowing her brows, Kate tires to accept what Tori says, "But, they could have ditched the car, really, they could be anywhere."

"Hey." Ryan's gentle voice breaks into her thoughts. "You can't give up now, Beckett. If we have to search the entire area, every obscure cabin then we will, okay."

She forgets sometimes just how much her boys love her and Castle, "Yeah, okay, Ryan. You're right." Kate squeezes his hand in thanks before standing up.

Renewed determination flowing through her blood, Kate smiles at Ryan, Esposito and Alexis, "So, who's ready for a road trip?"

* * *

**A/N - Many, many thanks go out to KW for staying with me and keeping me on track. To KG for being so willing to help. To WOML for her cheer leading.  
**

**Even with the help, all mistakes are on me.**

**A/N #2 - Big shout out to Angie ( dtrekker) for the fantastic cover art.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hide and Seek

Late again. I'm excited that so many of you are still with me. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and continues to follow my first ever ficathon story!

To repeat - I own nothing but a love of the show and its characters.

* * *

A Writer's Trail Chapter 6

Hide and Seek

Moving quietly through the house, Rick watches as his father stuffs a large back pack with a number of items, "Good Morning."

Hunt turns at the sound of his son's voice, "Ah, you're up. Good. We've got a long day ahead of us."

Ricks stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, silently contemplating what has transpired in the last 24 hours, "Care to enlighten me on what the day will hold?"

Hunt never stops the task of packing, "We need to head back to the city, set up our case, and begin tracking Fowler's movements."

Rick gestures to the backpacks on the table, "Why the backpacks?"

A short laugh escapes from Hunt, "Your fiancée is a very resourceful woman, Rick. I'd never underestimate her ability to track us down quickly. By now she has figured out you survived the crash and who you left the scene with. No doubt she's unleashed all available resources in trying to locate us."

Rick shrugs at his father's words, "What makes you so sure she knows I'm with you?"

Brown eyes sparkling with mischief, Hunt responds, "Oh she does, Rick. Make no mistake about that. I still believe that in order to keep her safe we need to keep her away, however, your words rang true yesterday. Kate _has _already lost her mother and losing you too would destroy her. So, while I did my best to cover our tracks, I made sure we traveled a couple major roads on our route here. By keeping you in the front seat the entire trip I, too, was sending my own little clue to Kate and her team ."

Rick can't help the smirk that lifts his face, "You do realize that's not enough for her, right?"

Hunt continues loading the backpacks with water bottles, Zone bars, clothes and first aid supplies, "That's precisely why we need to get on the road soon. I figure she can't be more than three to four hours behind us. The Escalade will stay here, we'll hike down the mountain about 15 miles to where I have a nondescript sedan parked and waiting for us."

Frustration seeping across his features, Rick shakes his head, "So, when she gets to this cabin, we'll be gone, and the one lead she has will be parked outside."

Laying his hand on his son's shoulder, Hunt uses the most soothing tone he can find, "It's for the best son. We need her behind us for now. If she's chasing dead end leads at least she'll be safe and in the company of her partners."

Blue eyes lock with brown eyes, one set flashing, "She'll never give up, Dad. You know that, right? You have to understand she'll refuse to give up and eventually, ready or not, she will find us."

He admires the definitive stance his son is taking and understands it's with good reason, "I can only hope that when or if that happens, our plan will already be in place. In the meantime, I put a change of clothes on the couch for you so you're not hiking around in your wedding tux. Get changed and I'll finish getting our supplies ready. I'd like to be in Queens no later than this afternoon."

Rick's ears perk up at his father's words, "Why Queens?"

Hunt frowns, watches his son closely before continuing, "We're borrowing an associate's apartment for a couple of days. Vacant, private and secure, it'll make a good base point for us. He moved out months ago but keeps this place as a back-up. We can come and go without being noticed; run surveillance on Fowler, whatever we need without being downtown, by the loft or the 12th Precinct."

Rick's running out of time and it makes him nervous as he paces back and forth in the small living room. The anxiety too much to reign in, he grabs a deck of cards off the nearby table and, shuffles them aimlessly, "You'd better be right about this, Dad. This plan of yours had better be the only way to stop Fowler and you'd better be ready to answer to Kate when she finds us…finds you."

Hunt can't help chuckling at his son's words, "I'm well aware that I will eventually have to answer to the wrath of your fiancée , Richard. Believe me when I say, I am not looking forward to that day."

Rick lets his own chuckle escape, "Yeah, I bet."

Hunt settles a gentle look on his son, "Go get changed. We'll leave as soon as I wipe down the car, remove the plates and whatever else I can to delay that beautiful, tenacious fiancée of yours."

"Have you removed the VIN yet? It's the first thing she'll check."

Hunt says nothing, just arches an eyebrow with a grin.

Rick watches as his father exits the cabin, making his way towards the Escalade. The deck still in his hands, he shuffles the cards one last time before placing them back on the table. He retrieves the clothes his father set out for him and turns in the direction of the bathroom.

Closing the door, he takes a minute to wash his face before bringing his head up to the mirror above. He startles at his reflection. There are deep circles under his eyes and his usually meticulous appearance is disheveled, hair hanging cock eyed across his forehead, making his weariness more defined. His fingers wrap around an unopened toothbrush and he's grateful for this semblance of normality. Finishing up, he quickly dresses in the jeans and flannel shirt his father provided. He draws the line at the hunter's cap but exits the bathroom with it held firmly in his grip.

Having returned from outside his father greets him, "I see the clothes fit okay."

"Ah yes, and if you wanted me to impersonate a hunter then you have definitely succeeded."

Hunt nods, "That was my intention, yes. We need to blend in with the other hikers we might see. Your tuxedo and $400.00 wing tips didn't scream outdoors to me. And Richard, the hat goes on your head."

Furrowing his brows, Rick looks at his father, "You do know that I'm a best-selling author, don't you? I write. I don't hike and I don't do hats."

Laughing at his son's response he counters, "I do know that you're a best-selling author, I also know that you do indeed wear hats. You wear them when you're hunting big-foot and you wear them when you're running from the law too. I seem to recall you donning a rugged blue cap while you were hiding out in the library after you orchestrated your escape on the way to holding."

Memories flood his thoughts at his father's words. Memories of Kate and the first time he had to send her secret messages, "You really have been watching us all along, haven't you?"

Hunt grabs one of the sacks and hands it to Rick, "Never stopped son. Never stopped. Now, take this and go wait for me outside. I'm going to do a once over through the house, wipe down any prints, make sure you haven't done anything stupid."

He schools his features before replying, "You didn't leave me anything to be stupid with, remember? I have no cell phone, no laptop, and no writing pads. Hell, I only had a toothbrush and a change of clothes because of you. So no dad, I didn't do anything stupid. Can we please just get going? The sooner this entire nightmare is over, the better."

Sincere or not, he's not willing to trust his son on this, "Go. I'll be out in a few minutes."

He waits anxiously for his father to join him again. With a thoughtful glance above, he sends a silent prayer up to the skies hoping he hid his clues well enough that Jackson Hunt won't find them before they leave. Taking in his surroundings he's tempted to write in the dirt, scratch something in to the paint of the car or just take off on his own.

Before he can decide to go with any of the options he presented himself with, Hunt exits the cabin, locking the door behind him.

Hunt is shaking his head as he walks up to join Rick, fixing him with a reproachful glare, "Really Richard, you went with the old hidden message appears on the steamed up mirror trick? I guess I didn't underestimate you after all. Amateur move my son, amateur move."

With a loud breath of relief and a weak smile, Rick can only respond, "I was out of options, had to try something."

Hunt's eyes crinkle with mirth, "Wouldn't have expected anything less, son. Now, let's head out."

They walk mostly in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. Castle tries to shuffle his feet, claiming the shoes his father provided are too tight but tires of the game when Hunt blatantly scuffs the dirt, removing any hint of their tracks.

After 90 minutes of brisk walking, they stop to rest, hydrate themselves and down some food. Castle takes a long pull of water and reaches for a low hanging branch not far from him. Trying to be as discreet as possible, he snaps the thin branch off. His father's reprimand comes swiftly and Castle resigns himself to the fact he won't be able to drop anymore clues on this leg of their journey. Finishing his water, he gestures to his dad to start moving again. Impatient to get to where they are going, Rick walks ahead, not waiting for his dad.

His thoughts drift to Kate, his mother and Alexis. He wonders if they are together and if Kate is keeping her long-ago promise to look after Alexis. He worries that his mother's dramatics might scare them both. And, he wonders if they really are searching for him and if so, how far away are they.

It's another 90 minutes before they come upon another rustic cabin, similar to the one they recently left. Parked in the back sits a small, gold sedan with New Hampshire plates. His father pulls out keys, unlocks the trunk, throwing his backpack inside.

"This is us."

Rick follows suit, tossing his pack in as well before moving to the passenger side and climbing silently into the car. Hunt closes the trunk firmly then confidently slides in the driver's seat; he starts the, puts it in gear, and slowly pulls out.

Moving away from the second cabin, Hunt directs the car down the rest of the mountain road, "We've got a four hour drive ahead of us, Richard. Get some sleep if you want. I'll wake you when we're almost there."

He wants to stay awake, memorize the route they take, memorize everything he sees. But the lull of the cars' engine soothes his restless mind, and he quickly succumbs to the bone deep weariness of his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three detectives agree to meet at the loft in 30 minutes. Kate doesn't want to waste the time, wants to get on the road to Vermont immediately, but Espo insists.

"Beckett, take little Castle home, grab some clothes. We don't know what we're getting into or how long it'll take."

Kate can't help but chuckle to herself, '_When did Esposito become the voice of reason?' _

Amid protests from Alexis, Kate knows what Espo suggested is the right choice. Bennington is a four hour drive and depending on what they find, it could be well into tomorrow before they're heading back. With Martha and Jim back in the city, Alexis will have company with her while they wait.

Opening the door to the loft Kate is relieved to see both Martha and Jim sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee. She gently guides Alexis in before her, and closes the door behind them.

Martha gets to them first, enveloping both women in an embrace, "Oh Darlings, there you are. Do you have any news about Richard?"

She doesn't want to stop long enough to explain but knows she must, "Martha, come sit down, and I'll fill you in what we know so far."

Kate tells her about the sort of witness, the Escalade, Tori's route tracking and finally spotting Castle in Vermont with his father.

The actress jumps up, "Oh Katherine, why? Why on earth would Jackson want to kidnap Richard? I mean, we are long past the age of custody disputes. He told us he watched over our little family, made sure we were safe. If Jackson is behind this, I have to think he must have a damned good reason and it must have to do with either Richard or Alexis's safety. I just can't imagine he'd doing anything like this for any other reason."

Kate steps into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a long drink, "Martha, I don't know why he would do this either. I know he cares about Rick, about all of you. I'd like to think if Castle's safety was in question he'd come to me, to both of us and not just abduct Rick on his way to our wedding."

Jim Beckett scoots his chair back from the island and faces his daughter, "Katie, I think it's important to focus on the fact that you've seen Rick alive. Even if you don't know the answers to why his father took him, at least you know he is out there."

Finishing the water, Kate drops the bottle in the recycling bin, "I know Dad but, it's not enough. I need the answers and I need to figure out what exactly is going on."

Jim places a hand on Kate's shoulder, "I know you do Katie, and no one doubts that. I agree with Martha. Jackson Hunt clearly knows something we don't and it appears that he's protecting his child, his family. It's what fathers do, what any father would do. So, go to Vermont Katie, find Castle and we'll be here waiting when you return."

She pulls her dad in close, whispers, "Thank you, Dad. Will you…would you mind staying with Martha and Alexis until we get back? We know so little about what's happening, I'd feel better knowing you were here with them."

Hugging his daughter tightly, Jim nods, "Of course. They're my family too and I won't leave until you're back or we know it's safe."

Releasing from her dad's embrace, Kate steps quickly into her and Castle's bedroom. She pulls down an overnight bag from the closet and throws in a change of clothes. Before moving to the bathroom she takes a minute to breathe in the musky fragrance of Castle. His scent permeates the room and her senses, makes her long for his touch. Closing her eyes and drawing strength from his distinct smell she silently voices a promise.

'_Castle, I'm doing my best. I'm going to find you, babe. I am going to find you.'_

Taking one more deep breath she strides quickly to the bathroom, locates her toothbrush and tosses it into the overnight bad. She's just zipping the bag up when she hears the arrival of Ryan and Esposito and it makes her anxious to get going.

Bag in hand she comes out of the bedroom, smiling fondly at the two male detectives,"Hey guys. Ready?"

Ryan, ever the gentleman, attempts to take her bag, but she brushes him off. "I'll meet you in the garage, guys. I need a minute to say a quick goodbye."

Both men nod their agreement and head out the door towards the elevator.

Kate hugs the three remaining occupants of the loft one by one, promises to call with any updates, then quickly closes the door behind her and calls the elevator for herself.

She finds the boys by her cruiser playing Roshambo. If his scowl is any indication, Esposito has lost the round.

"Two out of three, "Espo challenges.

Ryan shakes his head, "Bro, you lost. I won fair and square, so you're sitting in the back."

Esposito slaps his fist to his hand attempting another game, "Dude, two out of three. We never play just the one hand."

Smirking at his partner, Ryan shakes his head again, "Javi, Beckett's here and she looks anxious to get going. And, you lost."

Kate rolls her eyes as their little game unfolds before her, "Espo, Man up and get in the back."

Slumping his shoulders in resignation, Esposito starts for the passenger door, delivering a devilish smirk before opening it, "Fine, Honey Milk, but you get the back on the way home."

Kate can't help jumping in again, "Actually guys, if this goes well, Castle will be up front on the way home and you'll both be in the back, sleeping and drooling on each other."

Both boys chuckle at her remark, little laughs that jump out but soon die off. Hopefully Castle will be joining them on the drive home but they just don't know. The three detectives settle into a comfortable silence as Kate steers the cruiser towards Vermont.

XXX

They're three hours into the drive when the ringing of Ryan's cell phone echoes through the quiet car, "Hey Man. Yeah? Really. And it's still there?" Ryan shoves his hand in his breast pocket, pulling out his small notepad, "Okay, I'm ready. Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay. Right. Got it. I see why you're Jenny's favorite cousin, Ladd. Really man, you're a lifesaver. Thanks again and I owe you one."

Ending the call Ryan turns sideways in his seat so he can look at both Beckett and Esposito when he delivers the gist of the phone call he just completed, "That was Jenny's cousin, Ladd. He owns a scenic tour company and he takes tourists up in his helicopter and shows them the sights of the city. He's always been close to Jenny so I used our family connection and had him fly up to and over Bennington. Looks like the luck of the Irish is shining down on us, Beckett. Ladd spotted the Black Escalade parked next to a cabin about 90 miles outside of town and as of 20 minutes ago, it was still there."

"Thank God." Kate breathes.

Esposito fist bumps Ryan, slaps him on the shoulder, "Nice move man. Damn nice move."

"I'm assuming you were writing down the coordinates?"

Plugging the information into the cruiser's GPS, Ryan nods, "Yep and according to the navigation app, we should arrive in about an hour."

They drive the rest of the way in silence, each playing out the different scenarios of what they might find. When they're within a quarter mile of the cabin, Kate slows the vehicle, pulling off the road to stop.

"Since we don't know what we're walking into, I want the element of surprise on our side."

Both men agree and quickly exit the cruiser and wait for Beckett's lead. They walk quietly along the road, the only noise coming from hawks above and the occasional plane overhead. As they come upon the tucked away cabin, they stop, spread out and surround the structure on three sides. No movements catch their attention and no sounds can be heard from inside.

Kate turns to Ryan on her left, holds up 3 fingers and points to herself, before repeating the signal to Esposito on her right. Taking a deep breath Kate begins to count, "one, and two", As the one syllable "three" leaves her lips, they rush the door with guns drawn. Kate tries the handle, only to find it locked. With adrenaline pumping through her veins, she brutally kicks the barrier in, unhinging the ancient piece of wood, forcing it open.

"Castle? Castle? Castle!"

"Esposito takes over, "Yo Castle, you here man?"

Only silence and the smell of disinfectant greet their calls.

Ryan and Esposito spread out quickly through the small space, searching for any signs of life.

"Clear," Shouts Ryan.

"Clear," Espo repeats.

Holstering their weapons, they take in the cabin. Nothing appears out of place. The space is small, tidy and devastatingly empty. The rooms bear no evidence of struggle, but also no evidence that anyone is inside.

Ryan decides to search the Escalade first while Kate and Esposito start on the inside. Javi suggests calling in the CSU team but the idea is quickly dismissed. She doesn't want to wait another four hours for the team to arrive, in case this turns out to be a dead end. She wants to comb through the rooms herself first. If need be, they'll call in the CSU team later.

Kate and Esposito work quietly and efficiently as they through through the cabin's sparse rooms. Cushions are overturned, cupboards opened, books toppled from shelves and pages fanned out, but there's no trace of Castle.

Javi moves into the bathroom as Kate searches the only bedroom. Pulling out the dresser drawers, she finds them empty, same thing with the closet. She's hovering over the twin bed when something catches her eye.

"Javi….Espo, in here."

The Latino detective is by her side in seconds, "What's up Beckett, you find something?"

Kate's clutching an old pillow to her chest as she turns to face her partner, holding something in her right hand, "I found this on the pillow."

Esposito looks at her skeptically, "Do you think it came from Castle?"

She hands him a lock of hair to bag, "It's Castle's alright. I can still smell his cologne on the pillow, even though the case was stripped. Rick was here."

Bagging the piece of hair Espo nods, "Okay then, it's time to tear this room apart."

There isn't much to tear apart as the only furniture is the dresser Kate has already gone through, a small table and the bed they are currently standing next to. Kate quickly pulls the gray army blanket resting on top and flings it behind her. She reaches down with both hands, flipping the twin mattress, revealing only the frame beneath it. Resignation almost creeps, but when Javi lifts the box spring, the tiny bed shifts a fraction, revealing a small wooden tile from under the front leg.

Almost knocking Javi over in her haste, she picks up the tiny square, and sees the letter C on it. Bending at the foot of the bed, Kate lifts the frame again and is rewarded with another game piece; this one painted with the letter R.

Watching her closely, Esposito mimics her actions, quickly lifting the front part of the frame and spies two more tiles tucked under each foot. Kate retrieves the pieces Javi has found and holds them in her palm. One tile has the letter N, the other a Y.

Shaking with relief, Kate turns to her partner, "It's a message, Javi. It has to be him. RCNY, Richard Castle, New York."

Esposito looks at the tiles in Kate's hand and questions, "Richard Castle, New York? Do you think he means of New York or they're in New York?

Pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, Kate shakes her head, "I don't know but let's keep looking. Maybe another clue is hidden somewhere."

Ryan's already in the living room when Kate and Esposito come out and he begins his report on the car immediately, "Car's clean. VIN gone, plates removed, no fingerprints. Keys were still in the ignition. Probably knew we were coming and wanted to make it as easy as possible to get the thing outta here."

Esposito smirks at his partner, "Writer-Boy's been here. Left a message for Kate with Scrabble tiles."

Ryan quirks his eyebrows, "Scrabble tiles, huh? Only a writer would think of that. What'd it say?"

Kate shows Ryan the four tiles, now safely held in an evidence bag. She tells him where they were found and of her and Espo's theories.

Plucking the smooth tiles from Kate's palm, Ryan rolls them over his own. Looking thoughtfully across the room, he smiles and shakes his head, "A writer weaves stories with letters and words. He expects you as the reader to follow along; to create images and find answers."

Kate and Esposito watch with confusion as Ryan walks over to a small table on the right of the couch, picking up a deck of cards, "Connect the dots."

Kate tilts her head, not quite following, "Ryan?"

Bringing the deck over to the two detectives he continues, "I rifled through these while you were still searching the bedroom. I figured Castle likes magic so maybe he was playing with them, and maybe slipped a message inside."

Recognition flashing in his eyes, Esposito raises his eyebrows, "And, did he?"

Spreading the cards on the coffee table in front of him Ryan shakes his head, "He didn't slip a note or anything into the deck, I gather he didn't need to. However, by the way the cards were placed in the deck, I think I know where they went."

Kate watches impatiently as Ryan runs his hands over the cards, feathering them out along the table's surface. Studying the row in front of them, she realizes all the cards are face down except the bottom two.

Royalty stares back at them as both she and Esposito simultaneously shout, "Queens! They're back in Queens."

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N - Many, many thanks go out to KW for staying with me. To KG for being so willing to help. To WOML for being WOML. To AD for correcting and teaching with every step. And, Alyssa for jumping in!  
**

**Without you all, I'd still be eating chips and hitting the panic button.**

**A/N #2 - Your thoughts and comments are appreciated and encouraged.**


	7. Get Me Outta Here

_I'm sorry for the long delay in posting this update. No real excuses, just real life. Thank you again to everyone who has read and continues to follow this story._

* * *

A Writer's Trail

Chapter 7

Fowler sits in his dark office contemplating the ramifications of Richard Castle's death, if he is indeed dead. The author and his muse have been a thorn in his side for many years. As the years passed and Bracken became more powerful, started promising more, Fowler was always behind him picking up the pieces, clearing the evidence path. It truly was a partnership of the ages, until Katherine Beckett started to get too close.

Both he and Bracken were aware of the Detective, knew that she wouldn't rest until she solved the case of her mother's murder, however, both men had underestimated the tenacity in which she would follow through. In the beginning she had been a nuisance but easy enough to manage. However, once she started requesting old files, talking to old associates, pouring over her mother's caseload, she became a viable threat. Each piece of information she uncovered furthered her quest for vengeance and continued to guide her on a collision course of a decades-old conspiracy. From his talks with Bracken he knew Beckett had something extremely damaging that she was holding over him, something that scared the Senator. He can't help the churning in his gut that happens every time he thinks about how Bracken shuts him out. When it suits him. He's got a right to know, dammit. He's given Bracken the best years of his life. Been his inside guy, putting his own law enforcement career on the line while he scratched and clawed his way up the NYPD ladder only to watch Bracken as he went on his meteoric rise through the halls of power. But, after all this time, he never did find out what Kate Beckett had that rattled Bracken so.

As foolish as it might have been, Fowler was willing to take the chance now rather than later and eliminate the threat of Detective Beckett. He was willing against the orders of Bracken to make sure she got no closer to who was behind her mother's murder than she already was. And using his connections and a call to Victoria Gates his plan was put in motion.

Weeks later as he sits in his office, awaiting the arrival of his associate he wonders how things have spiraled so out of control. The loosely veiled undercover operation Fowler sent Detective Beckett on did not result in her death, but rather kicked her right into the belly of their operation and started the final downfall of all he and Bracken had strived for over the last twenty years.

Bracken is in jail and Fowler himself could be headed there too if he can't figure out a way to get to the tenacious brunette. The death of the writer may be just the advantage he needs to put this final piece to rest once and for all.

Two hard raps on the door startle him out of his reverie. "Yeah."

The door swings open, making a swooshing sound as it glides across the thin carpet. The man who enters is tall, wiry and is scanning his surroundings like a rat sniffs out food.

Fowler lifts his head in acknowledgment, "Hammel."

Hammel enters, looks around, his face screwed up like he's just sucked on a lemon, "What the hell is this place?"

Looking around, Fowler observes his surroundings. The office itself is boxy, dark, with no windows and fluorescent lights hum overhead. The walls are dingy and in desperate need of a paint job. There is no evidence of occupants save a large metal desk centered in the middle of the depressing room.

"This place is a safe haven, a place no one, not even Bracken knows about. This is the place I come to think, where I plan and where I begin my hunts. This is the place that holds our secrets and the place where we will plan out the death of Katherine Beckett for the last time."

The second man stares cautiously at Fowler. "You've seen the news?"

Fowler walks around the side of his desk, perches himself on the front, "I saw the initial reports. What were you able to confirm?"

Fowler watches as the man squirms, shifting from his left to his right foot. Noticing how Hammel is deliberately avoiding eye contact, the news can't be good.

"There was a body in the vehicle at the crash site, but the M.E.'s office has gone mute on the identification. However, Detective Beckett and Castle's daughter both were both escorted into the office earlier this morning. Neither woman made any statement, but one can assume if they were called down it was to identify a body."

Fowler furrows his brows, crosses his arms over his chest, "Did the Medical Examiner say when an official announcement would be made?"

The second man shakes his head, "No. I used all the connections I have within the precinct itself. Talked to fellow officers, listened to the scuttlebutt in the break rooms, even hung around pretending to wait out a warrant delivery.

Fowler looks across the room, his eyes not focusing on any one object. He feels the edges of anger start to creep in but keeps his voice steady, "Makes sense if it was Richard Castle in that car. A well-known author, semi-celebrity, engaged to a NYPD Detective; seems there would be a lot to tie up before making any kind of announcement."

The second man nods his agreement before continuing, "Yes and there hasn't been another sighting of Detective Beckett. She wasn't at the precinct when I stopped by so it might be safe to say she's hiding in her grief somewhere."

Fowler pushes off the desk, uncrossing his arms as he begins to pace the tight office space, "We can't assume anything when it comes to Detective Beckett. I need to know where she is, what she is doing and more importantly what her emotional state is. It's been nearly 24 hours since the writer's presumed death. If it's true, Castle is out of the picture and has left Beckett extremely vulnerable. I need to know just how vulnerable and whether or not the time to strike is now.

His associate turns to leave, re-buttoning his sports coat to conceal the badge reflecting off the overhead lights, "I know this isn't what you were hoping for. I appreciate the trust you have in me and I will work hard to prove it's worth it. I'll do whatever I can, use any connection I can to get you the solid evidence you need. For now I will head back to the 12th and see what I can find out there. Maybe talk to one of Beckett's partners."

Fowler steels the man with a sinister glare, "Don't let me down Hammel, Vulcan Simmons let me down and I'm sure you're aware of what happened to him when he did. I am counting on you to be my inside man. My eyes and ears within the 12th. Filter out what you can about the accident and Castle's death and then focus on Beckett. Try talking to that female M.E., a Dr. Parrish. I hear she and the Detective are close, personal friends."

The man walks back towards his boss, straightens his shoulders, "Let me get this straight. You're asking a junior detective to try and glean privileged information on another cop's investigation? Are you trying to blow my cover? Lanie Parrish is by the book. She's not going to share squat with me about Kate Beckett and if I push this, she'll likely kick my ass and get me suspended."

Seething with anger, Fowler threatens, "I can make sure your life gets pretty tough with just one phone to your captain, Hammel."

Hammel shakes his head, strides to the door and jerks it open before growling, "I'll get your information Fowler. I'll figure out another route but it'll be one that doesn't include Dr. Parrish."

The door closes and Fowler once again takes a seat at the desk. Once Bracken was arrested, his associates scattered in the wind, leaving him to clean up the debris and filter through the wreckage of their network. Hammel, a third year, ambitious detective turned out to be just who Fowler needed for now. Hammel wasn't afraid to continue doing dirty work with Fowler and was anxious to prove his loyalty to the older man. He believed in the greater good and what they were trying to accomplish with getting Bracken to the White House. The fact that Beckett had turned down Hammel's futile advances last year didn't hurt Fowler's cause either.

XXXXXXXX

Castle opened his eyes to Hunt shaking him, "Richard. Richard, sit up, we're here."

Drawing himself up to a sitting position Castle watches Hunt, who is waving what looks like a key card over the sensor pad to the entrance of a tenant lot before driving through.

Castle looks around, forcing himself to focus on the building and its surroundings. He knows if he has any hope of notifying Kate to his whereabouts then memorizing every detail is vital.

With the car stopped, Castle reaches for the door and steps out. His legs cramp and his knee is stiff from sitting in the tight vehicle so long. Clasping his hands together and raising them above his head, he stretches, his body popping and cracking from inactivity, "So, this my home away from home?"

Hunt is already walking to the back of the car to retrieve their bags, "We'll stay here for now. The way I see it, we'll get to Fowler quickly or your fiancée will find us. Either way, we won't be here long."

Castle rubs a hand across his day old stubble, shakes his head, feeling the short hairs scruff along his palm. "My bet's on Kate finding us first."

Cocking his head, Hunt studies his son, "You really believe that, don't you?"

Castle nods. "I do. I know she'll find us first. She's too smart, too good at what she does. Be it serial killers, Senators or ex-CIA agent she hunts with a skilled determination. So, I have no doubt that Kate will show up…very soon."

Taking a couple of steps towards his son, Hunt absorbs what Rick has just said, "I've gone to a lot of trouble to ensure that doesn't happen. However, if Kate does show up, I will commend you on your efforts to bring her here."

Giving no response, Castle grabs his bag and starts towards the building's back entrance. Hunt follows, slinging the second pack over his shoulder, leaning over to pick up two small boxes before closing the trunk and catching up with his son.

Pulling out the key card once again, Hunt buzzes them into the building and heads for a staircase on the right, "Apartment's on the third floor, no elevator."

Sighing at the prospect of walking up three flights on a sore knee that has been stuck in a car for hours, Rick trudges behind Hunt. The staircase smells of stale cigarette smoke and a mix of Indian food and brick house pizza. The thought of food reminds him of the small meal he and his father shared hours ago and the idea of a good meal makes his legs work faster climbing the stairs.

The stairwell spills out into a narrow hallway with dimly lit sconces lighting the way as green commercial carpeting glows iridescently under their feet. The hallway is depressing, long and narrow with paint peeling off in patches. It reminds Castle of too many cliché horror films and he can't help looking over his shoulder as they reach the apartment at the very end.

Dropping his bag in front of the door, Hunt slides a key into the lock and turns the handle to gain entrance. He enters the apartment with Rick at his back, almost tripping over the back sides of Hunt's shoes in his eagerness to get inside.

The walls are white, the ceilings are high and natural light pours in from two large windows in what must be the living room. Castle drinks it in after the long journey cooped up in a vehicle. The apartment looks almost charming in sharp contrast to the dank hallway they just came through. As they stand in the tiny entrance they can see all the way through the space. The floor plan is open, living room bleeding in to dining room, a serviceable kitchen off to the left and a bedroom with adjoining bath on the right.

It's also very, very empty. Castle is overcome with exhaustion and he surveys the room, heart sinking. No couch table, chair or bed. Heck, not even a folding stool.

As if sensing the turn in his son's mood, Hunt nudges him through the sparse apartment towards the bedroom. The room is good sized, the windows are blacked out and in the middle sits a bed big enough to accommodate Castle's large frame. Relief floods his system at just the thought of resting his body on the mattress before him.

He wants to rest, a chance to decompress and take stock of his surroundings so he can formulate a solid plan to contact Kate. Castle turns towards his father, "I think I'd like to lie down for a while."

Hunt nods, "I need to bring in some more things from the car. Run to the store for some fresh supplies. Sleep for a couple of hours and when I get back we can have a real meal."

Sensing a shot at outside communication, Castle jumps up, "I'll go with you. Help you carry things in. Plus, I'm a pretty good cook and can help with any grocery shopping you'll be doing."

Shaking his head, Hunt laughs at his son, "Richard, you cannot leave this apartment. You're a best-selling author and you're recognizable. Last thing I need is for someone to see you shopping at the local deli in Queens. No, stay here and I'll be back in about an hour and a half. In the meantime if you're hungry, there are still some granola bars in the back packs."

Slumping his shoulders in defeat Castle walks towards the packs in the living room and pulls out a couple of the snack bars. His stomach rumbles out loud and his hands fumble with the wrappers.

Hunt chuckles and turns to leave. "Well, enjoy. See you soon. And Richard, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay? Just trust me on this."

Castle mumbles an agreement as his father slips back through the door, locking it behind him. "Just trust me on this." Castle mimics to himself, "Yeah, right."

Grateful to be alone in the apartment Castle ponders his options. An initial search of the space finds the unit bare. There are no working telephone jacks, no television, and no radio. He finds nothing at all to communicate with the outside world.

Walking into the functional kitchen he pulls open the cupboards and is met with more empty space. Undeterred he starts yanking open the bank of drawers next to the sink. The first has silverware space dividers but no silverware, in the second he finds an old dishtowel but it's the third drawer he opens that yields his rewards. When he pulls the handle he can hear something as it rolls to the front. Sliding the drawer all the way towards him, he finds the source of the noise to be a blue ballpoint pen, which he quickly snatches up.

Rushing to his back pack, he rifles through until he comes across his clothes from the day before. He pulls out his tuxedo pants, creased and the acrid smokey smell rising from them make him wrinkle his nose. It's a pretty sure bet he won't be getting his deposit back. The condition of his pants is the least of his worries, though. Swiftly shaking them out, he dips his hand into the right hand pocket and extracts the scraps of paper still tucked in the very bottom. Studying the piece of paper like a starving man looks at a menu, Castle clutches the vows tightly to his chest for a minute before moving back to the kitchen.

Using the counter as a writing surface Castle turns the paper over and scribbles out a hasty letter to Kate. Knowing his father could return at any minute he jots down only the basics of what she'll need to find him before shoving the paper back in the pants he is wearing.

His task completed, Castle moves to the bedroom and slips the pen under the mattress of the bed. Returning to the living room he feels re-energized but the feeling fades quickly as he's faced with the reality of just how he'll get the note to Kate. His mind drifts to paper airplanes, carrier pigeons and spy missions.

Vaguely aware of a lock tumbling and assuming his father must be back he looks towards the door. When Hunt doesn't appear, Castle strides across the room to peek through the minuscule peep hole. His eye adjusting to the oval view of the hallway, he's surprised to see it is not Hunt standing in his line of vision but an older, grandmotherly woman walking an ancient dachshund.

Pasting on the best smile he can, Castle throws the lock of his own door, and steps into the hallway, "Well hello there, you must be my new neighbor."

* * *

**A/N - Thank you to KG for always being so willing to read, review and correct.  
**

** Huge thanks to Kellie for making me challenge myself and hopefully grow as a writer. **

** Even with the help, mistakes will be made and they're all mine.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Gaming

Thank you for every read through, favorite, follow and review. I sincerely apologize for the long delay in updates. No excuses, just life. Back on track and weekly updates will be the norm again.

* * *

A WRITER'S TRAIL

Chapter 8

The drive back to the city is quiet as Kate tries to rid herself of the disappointment of not finding Rick in Vermont while Ryan and Esposito's uncertainties on how to help her lay heavy in the air, silencing them all.

Ryan is the first to break the silence. "What's your gut telling you, Beckett?"

It takes a minute before Kate can pull herself back and focus on his question. "I was thinking we should see what Tori can get for us, but I know that's not realistic. Before, we knew about the Escalade and knew what to look for. Now, we have no idea what to look for now and -"

Esposito breaks in, "and, we don't want to waste any more time."

Nodding her head, Kate releases a heavy sigh. "My gut tells me to trust Castle and the trail he's been leaving us. I believe he'll get the next clue out to me as soon as he can. And, as much as I hate it, the reality is, we wait. I'll head back to the loft, you guys go home and we'll all try and get some rest. Hopefully by morning things will look a bit clearer."

The last sentence sounds hollow, even to her own ears, but she has to believe in them.

Ryan reluctantly voices his question. "And, if it's not clearer in the morning, Beckett? If a clue or message isn't found, how long will you be prepared wait?"

Kate visibly jerks at his words, turns to him, hazel eyes searing into blue. "I'll wait forever if I have to, Ryan. How can you even ask that?"

Flinching at Beckett's tone, confusion washes over the young detective, shading his complexion in deep red.

Esposito rescues him, chiding, "Chica, Dude's not asking how long you'll wait for Castle, just how long you'll wait until moving forward with plan B _if_ a clue or message doesn't show up right away."

Ryan throws his a partner a smile and, mouths a silent thank you.

Kate quickly guides the car off the interstate to the shoulder and slides it into park. Hands trembling on the wheel, she dips her head to lean against the steering apparatus, using the time to collect herself.

"I'm sorry, Kev. I know you're only trying to help. I just…I just know Castle will come through with something soon."

Ryan and Esposito exchange a quick glance, nod their acceptance and sit back as Kate shifts the vehicle into drive and re-enters the freeway.

The compartment is silent again, the quiet stretching out like the endless asphalt they are travelling.

Three hours later, legs cramping from being confined, exhausted, and in need of showers, the three detectives finally reach the precinct where Kate drops the boys off with a promise to reconvene in the morning. With a final wave to Eposito and Ryan, Kate steers her charger in the direction of the loft.

XXX

Once parked, Kate decides to bypass the doorman and any press by utilizing her special code and taking the service elevator to Castle's floor.

Stepping out of the car, she glides her key in the lock, takes a deep breath and gently opens the door.

It's dark in the loft, the only light coming from the small lamp on the entry table. Throwing her keys in the bowl, she walks to the bedroom to secure her weapon in the safe. It's there where she finds Alexis curled up on the top of the comforter sound asleep. Not wanting to wake the young woman she deftly opens the safe with her code, places the gun inside before closing and using the combo to lock it again. Coming out of the closet, she sees that Alexis is still sleeping peacefully on the bed, so Kate slips quietly into the en suite and begins to run water for a bath.

Stripping out of her clothes, she steps over the edge of the tub and sinks down in the hot water, hissing as the scalding water touches her body. Once the water settles around her, Kate leans her head back against the lip of the porcelain tub and lets the day wash over her.

Refusing to give way to the emotions circling the surface of her psyche, Kate relaxes into the warmth of the bath and focuses on what they know. They know Rick is with Jackson Hunt. They know that they were at the cabin in Vermont. They know the two men used alternative transportation out of Vermont because the Escalade had been left at the cabin. They know or strongly suspect the next destination is Queens. And, as maddening as all of this is, Kate's grateful they know more today than they did yesterday.

The steam rises off her body, swirls around the room as she lifts out of the tub and begins to dry off. Pulling her hair back in a quick braid, Kate brushes her teeth, slips on a night gown and leaves the bathroom.

Careful not to wake Alexis, Kate lies down on the empty side of the bed, curls up and tries to release herself to sleep.

The tiniest of whispers reaches Kate before she drifts off, "Kate? I know you would have called if you had found him or he'd be home already, but…can you tell me if you found anything?"

Kate turns to face the girl, reading the anxious sadness in her face. "Hey Alexis. I didn't mean to wake you."

Alexis shakes her head, "It's okay, Kate. I was trying to wait up for you anyway. Gram went to bed a couple of hours ago and I thought I'd wait in here, so we could talk once you got home. Can we? Talk about what you found out today?"

Sitting up, Kate positions herself against the headboard and looks at the young red head. She wants to be honest with the girl, but the need to protect her is also strong. Above all she doesn't want Alexis to be disappointed. Disappointed her dad wasn't found. Disappointed in her. "We found a cabin in Vermont that they stayed in, but they were gone by the time we got there. The Escalade was still there and we searched the area but didn't find anything."

Alexis lowers her head and Kate notices a lone tear beginning to track down her pale cheek.

Reaching out to wipe the tear away, Kate tips the girl's chin up, "Let me finish before letting all those tears escape, okay? We didn't find your dad, Alexis, but when we searched the cabin we _did _find a couple of clues that he had left us."

Once Kate fills Alexis in on the tile pieces and the playing cards and their suspicion that the two men are in Queens, the girl appears to be in better control of her emotions.

"Where do you even begin to start searching in Queens, Kate? There are so many suburbs and people, they could easily blend in if they have to. Well, Dad would have to work at it, but it could be done."

Kate admires the fact that Alexis can still find humor in the situation. "Honestly, Alexis, I'm not sure where to start. I told Ryan and Esposito to go home and we'd talk in the morning. I needed a night to rest and to process. And, I truly believe your father will do everything he can to get a message to us quickly. We need to wait and see if anything comes through tomorrow. If that doesn't happen then we can map out a search and utilize resources I have through the precinct. Bottom line, Alexis, he's close and we're going to find him. Soon."

Alexis watches Kate as she speaks, admiring the control and steadfast belief the older woman has. Knowing Kate believes so strongly that her Dad will get a message to them, helps Alexis believe too.

She moves fast, startles Kate with a burst of hug. "I believe he will too, Kate. Thank you. Now, let's gets some sleep. You look terrible."

Smiling at the quick hug and the girls' impish grin, Kate slides under the covers, rests her head on the pillow before speaking again. "'Night Alexis. Thank you..for believing."

The bedroom fills with silence as they both reach for sleep, thoughts of the man they both love so much filling their heads. Eventually Alexis's breathing evens out and Kate finds herself able to drift off too.

Kate wakes in the morning feeling a little more rested and clear headed. Alexis is up already and she is alone in the bed. She can hear the sounds of the morning starting, coffee being brewed, breakfast cooking and the occasional clip of a word from Castle's daughter or his mother.

Flinging the covers off, she shifts her legs to the side of the bed resting them on the floor. After taking a moment to collect her thoughts and wake up, she stands and heads into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before joining the women in the kitchen.

Stepping out of their bedroom, Kate sees Martha sitting at the counter, a steaming cup of coffee cradled in her hands. Alexis is at the pot, just beginning to pour the hot liquid in the cup she is holding.

Kate clears her throat, drawing the women's attention her way, "Good Morning."

Martha jumps up from the counter stool, sloshing a little coffee as she makes her way over to Kate. "Ah, Katherine Darling, how are you my dear? I hope you were able to get some rest last night. Alexis was just filling me on what little you found on Richard yesterday. I'm so sorry, dear."

Walking back to the kitchen with Martha, Kate makes her way to the coffee carafe. S grateful smile blossoms across her face when Alexis hands her the one she had been pouring moments ago.

"Well, we did find a couple clues to where they're headed and I'm grateful for that."

Martha sits back on her stool, reaches her hand across to pat Kate's hand, "Of course you are, darling. We all are. I just wish we had a little more to go on."

Sipping her coffee, allowing the rich flavor to slide down her throat, Kate closes her eyes, savoring the taste. Opening her eyes, she focuses them on Castle's mother. "I do too, Martha, but we'll get something soon and we're not giving up. How are you holding up?"

Releasing Kate's hand, Martha raises her right hand, gesturing to the space around her as if she's shooing a fly, "Oh, I'm fine. I have all the confidence in the world in you, Katherine. I may not know why, but at least I know that Richard is with Jackson and I can find a little solace in that. The hardest part has been the press and the occasional prank phone calls."

Jerking her head towards the red haired actress, Kate reaches out, stills the older woman's hands. "You're getting phone calls? Prank phone calls?"

Placing her hand on Kate's forearm, Martha pats it reassuringly, "It's the nature of the beast, Darling. Richard is well known and when something like this happens, the crack pots come out of the wood work. I've received calls from psychics telling me they knew this would happen. A couple of calls from people convinced Richard was abducted by aliens. Now, wouldn't he love that one?"

All three women share a laugh before Martha starts again, "The loft number is unlisted, but people have their ways of finding information if they really want it. If the calls get too bad, I'll simply stop answering."

Kate takes a minute, choosing her words carefully, "Martha did you receive any calls that might have triggered something for you? Maybe just silence at the other end? Traffic? A clock tower ringing in the background?"

Martha is thoughtful, "No, no breathing calls, no silent calls. No requests for ransom, just your run-of-the-mill prank calls. One lady even called and read me a poem. Said she was calling on behalf of a new friend. She was very insistent that I write the poem down. Tried to convince me it was for a chapter in Richard's next book. She was very persuasive, so I humored her and wrote it down."

Kate felt her body tremble at Martha's words, her gut instinct screaming. "Martha, where is the poem? Please tell me you kept it?"

Startled at the look on Kate's face, Martha quickly gets off her stool and heads toward the small telephone table behind the couch. "It's right here, Katherine, I didn't give it another thought once the call ended, but I didn't dispose of the paper."

Martha picks up the small writing pad and hands it over to Kate with a questioning look, "What are you thinking, darling? Do you think this might be something?"

Barely containing herself Kate practically rips the paper out of Martha's hand. "I don't know. I just have a feeling, but I won't know for sure until I read it."

Scanning the square pad, Kate's fingers grip the sides as she begins to read what Martha has written down. Taking a deep breath to fight against the tears threatening to fall, she reads.

_Find Me_

_There is only one window I can see out of but one is all I need  
I see a city street, alive with vibrant businesses  
I see the future – one you listened to when told Alexander would be important to you  
I see wood and fire and bricks and think of my favorite foods  
I see myself, our story, my soul for sale across the street  
I hope it's enough_

Martha speaks first, "Not much of a poem, is it? Certainly not of the caliber Richard would write."

Kate can't wipe the tears away fast enough, failing miserably as she watches them splash on the paper. Looking up at Castle's mother, her voice is a hoarse whisper, "I'm so glad you wrote this down Martha. It's from him. It's from Rick."

Martha attempts to pry the pad from Kate's hand, before pulling back, allowing the young woman to maintain possession. "Oh, Katherine. Are you sure? How can you think this…this drivel is from Richard."

Wiping the last of her tears, Kate lets out a soft laugh, "I just know. It might not be the best poem, but the words are meant for me…For us. The words are telling us where he is and what we need to look for. Here, I'll explain it.

He's in a place where there is only one window he can look out of. It's on a street with people and businesses so he's not hidden per se. The Alexander reference is from a case we worked that involved a psychic. Once the case was over I was told that an Alexander would be an important part of my life. I didn't know Rick's middle name was Alexander at the time. Wood, fire bricks, foods. Rick loves wood fired pizza. But the most telling line is that he see his soul for sale across the street. We all know he puts his heart and soul into writing. If he sees himself for sale then what he's seeing is a book store."

Alexis jumps up, hugging Kate tightly, "So all we need to do is find a place in Queens that looks out over a Psychic, a pizza place and a bookstore, right?"

Laughing at the girl's enthusiasm, Kate nods. "Yes, theoretically. However, I think we can also utilize an additional resource or two in order to narrow down the area. Starting with tracing the call that came in to the loft." Kate walks over to the entry table, retrieves her cell phone and begins to dial, "I'll get Tori working on this right away."

XXX

It takes an hour before Tori calls back with a list of 5 numbers that came in to the land line the previous day. An hour Kate spent pacing the left and wearing a new path in the carpet and hard wood floors. Scribbling down the numbers Tori reads off to her, she exhales the breath she didn't know she was holding. The last number has a 718 prefix, a Ridgway, Queens's number and the only local one of the 5.

Kate repeats the number back to Tori, "This has to be the one, Tori. Do you…"

Tori cuts her off, "Already have it, Beckett. The number is registered to a Clara Coberg, 62 years old, and lives alone in a small studio apartment at 54-13 Metropolitan Avenue."

Barely containing her excitement, Kate breathlessly exclaims, "Tori, you're a miracle worker. Thank you."

XXX

The phone rings an agonizing six times before the quiet lilt of a woman's voice answers on the other end, "Hello?"

Holding tightly to the phone, Kate takes a deep breath, "Ms. Coberg? My name is Detective Beckett and I'm following up on a call you made to the Castle residence yesterday afternoon."

Excitement bleeds across the lines, "Oh, Detective Beckett, this is so exciting! You must be calling about the mystery publicity game I spoke to Mr. Castle about yesterday?"

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Kate grips the phone a little harder, her hand sweaty from holding the device so tight, "Eh…I'm sorry. What?"

Clara Coberg is giddy as she explains, "The publicity game. When Richard Castle stepped out into my hallway to greet me yesterday, he told me all about it. I recognized him right away of course. I've read all of his books a number of times. I was so terribly sad to hear he had been in an accident, but when he explained that it was a game for the launch of his next book, and it was a mystery that I could be a part of, well, I nearly dropped dead right there."

Kate smiles to herself, thinking of Castle and how he must have charmed this exuberant woman. "Yes, it is exciting, isn't it? I'm calling today, because I need you to help me put the second phase of the game in motion."

Kate winces as the woman's shrill voice vibrates across the line, "Oh, this is my part, right? He told me you might be calling, however, he thought you might just show up too. Told me to be prepared for anything."

Kate chuckles to herself, "Yes, well to keep the mystery alive, I couldn't let him know what action I was going to take. If you're ready, I'll let you know your role in the game."

There's a rustling sound over the phone, drawers being rummaged through and the soft click of pen opening before Clara answers, "Ok, I'm ready."

She conjures up her most conspiring tone, deep, and devastatingly direct, "You are playing the part of the look-out in this game. I need you to keep an eye on that door and call me back as soon as you see the older man Mr. Castle is traveling with leave the apartment. Do you accept this mission, Clara Coberg?"

Clara exhales a long, impressed breath, "I do, Detective. I promise to watch that door every minute if I have to."

Kate has a momentary pang of sadness for taking advantage of this sweet, trusting lady, "Very Good. I'm sure I don't have to remind you about total secrecy at this point. I'll wait to hear from you. And, thank you, Clara, you have no idea how vital your participation is."

The call ended, Kate walks in to the bedroom to get dressed and retrieve her weapon from the safe. Scanning the various items hanging off the bars overhead, she selects her favorite soft denim jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt. Glancing at the collection of boots on the bottom shelf, she decides on basic black with a modest three inch heel.

Stepping further into the closet Kate pins her code on the safe's dial pad, quickly recovers her gun and locks the box once again. Feeling the excitement burn through her, she strides back out to the living room to apprise Martha and Alexis of her plan.

XXX

An hour later, Kate is holed up in a coffee shop around the corner from Clara Coberg's apartment building, sipping coffee she doesn't taste as she tries to concentrate on completing the crossword laid out in front of her. The thrill of knowing she's so close to Castle is tempered by the nagging guilt at not contacting Ryan and Esposito to fill them on on the events of the morning. In the end, the pull of finding Rick and getting answers outweighs the need to call her partners right now.

She's managed to make it half way through the crossword when the trill of her cell phone makes her jump, the chair scraping back a half inch with the force of her movement. Looking down at the device, she quickly swipes across the screen, accepting Clara's call. "Beckett."

There's a short pause before the voice comes through, low and mysterious, "Detective Beckett, the eagle has landed." Suddenly Clara breaks out in delighted giggles, "Oh, I've always wanted to say that! Pardon me, Detective, I got caught up in the game."

Exercising patience, Kate indulges the woman. "It's quite all right, Ms. Coberg, I appreciate your enthusiasm and commitment."

Clara's soft titter reaches Kate's ears a second before the needed information does. "I was watching like I was supposed to and just saw Richard Castle and a second, older, and might I add, very handsome man leave the apartment two doors down. Mr. Castle sure is playing this game up, because he was disguised in a baseball cap and some sort of fake beard, but I knew it was him."

Thanking Ms. Coberg profusely, Kate tells the woman to expect her in a few minutes and requests to be buzzed in once she arrives. Exiting the coffee shop Kate walks briskly towards the apartment building, scanning the crowd in case Castle and his father are among the many people walking around the neighborhood.

Kate stops in front of the building, looks around for Castle, his father or the businesses Rick described in his last clue. Walking around the back, she spies the tenant lot, takes note of the cars parked there and continues to survey the area. To her right she spots a sign for a psychic, the neon glowing brightly in the middle of the day. Next door is Guido's wood fired pizza, the smell of tomato, basil and garlic hangs heavy in the air, reaching across the street to tease Kate's senses. Towards the end of the block, tucked between a dry cleaner and an Indian restaurant, Kate spots a weathered sign that reads Bailey Coy Books.

Having found the confirmation she secretly needed, Kate heads back towards the front of the small brick dwelling, locates the button for C. Coberg and waits for the clang of the locks separating before stepping inside and heading directly to the third floor.

Taking a minute to catch her breath after running up three flights of stairs, Kate pauses at the end of narrow hallway. She is not surprised to see the last door at the end of the hallway open to reveal a petite woman with soft gray curls, smiling hesitantly.

Kate's long legs carry her rapidly down the passage where she extends her arm, clasping hands with the petite woman in front of her. "Clara, I'm Kate Beckett. I can't thank you enough for all you've done."

Clara shakes Kate's hand, standing back to look her up and down with a critical eye. "You sure don't look like any detective I've ever seen."

The detective laughs uncomfortably, hitches her t-shirt up slightly to reveal the brass shield clipped to the edge of her jeans, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Anyway, Ms. Coberg, you played an invaluable part in this game and we truly appreciate it. Sadly, I'm not sure if any continued participation is needed, but if something comes up, we know where to find you."

Clara's shoulders fall slightly and she tries to hide her disappointment, "Thank you for allowing me to play the game, detective. I had so much fun these last couple days, just being a part of something so big and exciting. I hope I can contribute again."

Kate turns away from the older woman and begins walking to the apartment Castle and his dad have holed up in. Pulling out her lock-pick kit, she tumbles the lock swiftly, making it appear as if she has a key. Glancing over her shoulder she sees that Clara Coberg is still watching her. She gives the woman a cheeky smile and a quick wink before slipping inside.

She notes the sparseness of the apartment, imagines Castle going crazy at not having access to any electronics. Kate begins rifling through what little is laying around, but finds nothing of importance. Stepping into the bedroom, she is met with the slightest trace of Rick's scent, her heart beating rapidly as she breathes it in. On the floor is a back pack stuffed with his singed tuxedo jacket and pants and a couple of snack bars.

Exiting the bedroom, Kate enters the small living area again. Glancing around, she notices a blue camp chair propped up against the wall. Grabbing for the small, uncomfortable looking contraption , she folds out the frame, snaps the arms in place and sets the chair in the middle of the room.

With steely determination Katherine Beckett settles herself against the canvas material and waits.

* * *

A/N - Thank you to Kellie and KG for your willingness to help. To WOML for letting me bitch, moan, whine and vent.

All mistakes are my own.


End file.
